Raté
by Eaonya
Summary: Audrey n'a vraiment pas de chance, que ce soit en amour ou au travail, jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit le faire-part de sa pire ennemie.
1. Chapter 1

Audrey Lafontaine soupira: sa dernière offre d'emploi lui était encore une fois passée sous le nez. Elle aurait peut-être dû travailler d'avantage en cours et avoir un peu moins de mépris pour le règlement.

Elle avait épuise une bonne dizaine d'offres depuis sa sortie de Beaubâtons, à ce rythme là elle allait devoir chercher un poste en Angleterre. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement sa faute non plus si aucuns des départements du Ministère de la Magie Français n'avaient besoin de secrétaire, mais quand même! Rater six entretiens en à peine deux mois, il faut le faire...

Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à un déménagement en Grande-Bretagne, un Hibou Grand-Duc fit son entrée et s'arrêta sur sa table de cuisine. Ella arracha la lettre accrochée à sa patte (espérant y découvrir une autre offre d'embauche), ouvrit l'enveloppe et distingua ce qui semblait ressembler à un faire-part. C'était une sorte de carte très tape-à-l'oeil, toute en or et argent, si pailletées que ça en faisait mal aux yeux. Une fois habituée à ces débordements de brillance, elle pu enfin voir ces quelques mots:

 _"Nous avons la joie de vous annoncer le mariage de_

 _Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour_

 _qui se tiendra le_

 _31 juillet 1997_

 _au Terrier dans la charmante de Loutry-Ste-Chaspoule._

 _Vous êtes conviés à partager le bonheur de cette union._

 _Avec toute notre amitié."_

Alors qu'elle allait jeter le faire-part de mariage de son ancienne voisine; un mot tomba de l'enveloppe. Intriguée, elle le ramassa et le lu.

 _"Salut Audrey_

 _Ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'annonce que je vais faire quelque chose qui ne ris de t'arriver: me marier._

 _Tu es donc conviée à la cérémonie, comme toute ta famille, et, il me semble qu'il est inutile de te dire de venir accompagnée, étant donné que tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui voudra de toi (aucune personne sensées, en tout cas)._

 _Au plaisir de ne pas te voir_

 _Fleur Delacour (Prochainement Weasley)."_

Audrey grimaça puis, près réflexion, pris son sac-à-mains et partit en direction de prêt-à-sorcier bien en vues, dans le but de décevoir son ennemie de toujours (et accessoirement ancienne voisine ) par sa présence.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, au mariage de Bill et Fleur

Audrey se retrouvait assise entre deux grands-mères,sentant le chat et le savon à l'huile, qui parlaient avec agitation en Anglais, ce qui fait qu'elle se sentait un peu seule au monde.

A la fin de la cérémonie (ou du moins ce qui lui ait être la fin, n'ayant rien compris...), elle décida d'aller souhaiter ses 'meilleurs voeux de bonheur' aux jeunes mariés


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey avait une forte tendance à tout rater. Elle avait raté son examen de potions et donc raté sa possibilité de devenir médicomage. Elle avait raté une bonne vingtaine d'entretiens. Elle avait raté son avion, une fois. Raté son plan 'sabotage du mariage de Fleur',même si au final quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place.

Dans la soirée du 31 juillet, un patronus était apparu et avait annoncé quelque chose, puis la panique totale au milieu des invités. Des hommes en capuches avaient débarquer: des mangemorts. Elle s'était battu, puis on lui avait dis dans un français plus qu'approximatif, de décamper. Elle avait transplané dans le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait en Angleterre: Le Ministère de la Magie.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce qui se passai au Ministère était dix fois pire que la scène du mariage. Les meubles étaient renversés, les vitre brisées, les gens hurlaient, tombaient, mourraient.

Une main l'avait attrapé, et elle avait suivi cette personne, un rouquin. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte de placard, sombre, étroit. L'homme lui avait parlé, très rapidement, elle n'avait strictement rien saisit à son Anglais, rapide. Elle prononça la seule phrase qu'elle connaissait

_"Sorry, I don't speak English

_Oh".

Son interlocuteur avait semblé si réfléchir, puis très lentement, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait au ministère en tenue de soirée. Elle se souvient lui avoir répondu que le mariage auquel elle assistait avait été attaqué et qu'on lui avait dis de transplaner, elle était donc allée dans le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait. Il avait ensuite lancé un sort de sommeil, Audrey n'avait donc aucun souvenirs de la suite de ce qui s'était déroulé par la suite.

Tiens, ça aussi, elle l'avait raté. Incapable de fuir correctement, non mais franchement!

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que l'attaque du Ministère avait eu lieu. Audrey n'était toujours pas rentrée en France. Elle avait loué une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'était mise en tête d'apprendre l'Anglais, pour trouver un travail (premier objectif), un toit (deuxième objectif). Elle ne l'avouerai jamais, mais elle avait un autre objectif, d'un autre registre: Retrouver le jeune homme roux qui l'avait aidé. Elle ne savait rien de lui, sauf qu'il était roux, parlais Français et avait l'air de travailler au Ministère Anglais.

Elle attendait. Son professeur particulier n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Elle allait enfin pouvoir commencer à comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait.

On toqua à la porte de sa modeste chambre de voyage, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il était là.


	3. Chapter 3

il était là. Celui qui l'avait fais souffrir. celui qui avait donné à Fleur une raison supplémentaire pour la rabaisser. Son ancien petit ami.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Le responsable de nombreux de ses échecs allait être son professeur particulier. elle aurait largement préférer Fleur, c'est pour dire à quel point elle haïssait cet homme. Elle en venait à souhaiter sa pire ennemie comme professeur particulier. Quelle blague.

le jeune homme, en face d'elle avait l'air tout aussi abasourdit. Audrey ne devait-elle pas être en France, d'après les dires de Fleur?

le choc passé, elle l'invita, non sans dégout, à entrer. Après tout il est quand même plus simple de prendre un cours en face de son professeur et non pas à deux mille kilomètres comme elle l'aurait tellement souhaité.

Pendant plusieurs minutes aucuns des deux n' osa dire un mot. la situation était terriblement gênante pour les deux puis il commença

_"Ecoute Audrey, je suis...

_Pas la peine de t'excuser, on est pas là pour ça. T'es ici pour me donner un cours d'Anglais et t'es, malheureusement, le seul prof que j'ai trouvé donc fais ce que t'as à faire si tu veux ta paye.

_Euh ouais, si tu le dis..."

Sûr cette mise au point le cours, très particulier pour le coup, commença. Au bout d'une heure Audrey avait appris à se présenter, décrire la météo et se situer dans l'espace, ce qui pouvait être très utile à Londres.

_"Tu pourrais pas m'apprendre quelques termes du monde magiques aussi? J'ai remarquer qu'ils avaient pas forcément le même nom.

_Si tu veux. Attend, comment t'as pus le 'remarquer', tu parlait pas un mot d'Anglais il y a une heure?

_Je savais dire 'Je ne parle pas Anglais' et les gens traduisaient.

_Pas bête.

_Contrairement à ce que Fleur a pu te raconter je suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air!

_J'ai jamais dis ça, pourquoi tu m'agresse?

_Désolée. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais en Angleterre toi aussi?

_Bah ma grand-mère voulait être enterrer a Londres. Donc quand elle est morte, je suis venue avec toute ma famille et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plein de boulot ici, alors je suis resté. Et toi?

_Désolée pour ta grand-mère. Moi j'avais décidé de gâcher le mariage de Fleur après qu'elle m'ai nargué avec son faire-part à te dégouter à vie des paillettes.

_Fleur à toujours aimé ce qui brillait.

_Bah pas moi. Bon on continue la leçon ou pas?

_On en était où?"

Et ils reprirent deux heures durant. Puis il fut temps pour son professeur de partir. Une fois seule, Audrey ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer de qu'elle façon il lui avait briser le coeur.

* * *

 _Ils étaient dans la cour de Beauxbâtons. Le lendemain les cours allaient se terminer, ils profitaient une dernière fois du soleil de ce mois de juin, ensemble. Elle était heureuse. Il semblait soucieux. Elle l'avait remarqué, l'avait questionné. Il lui avait répondu, de manière assez précipité, que c'était juste le fait de devoir passer deux mois loin d'elle qui le chagrinait. elle avait eu un doute mais avait accepté. La pluie était tombé d'un coup sans prévenir. Ils avaient dû rentrer. Au repas il lui avait semblé qu'il l'évitait. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention se disant qu'il voulait être une dernière fois avec ses amis, qu'il ne voulait pas forcément être toujours collé à elle. Puis le lendemain ils prirent les calèches qui devaient les ramener chez eux. Habitant non loin l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient promis de prendre la même, mais voilà: alors qu'elle l'attendait un garçon de première année était venu lui annoncer de sa part qu'il ne viendrait pas qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui dans la même calèche que Fleur plutôt qu'en sa compagnie qu'il trouvait ennuyeuse à la longue. Il n'était même pas venu le lui dire en face cet imbécile. Il avait payé un gamin innocent pour accomplir ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire lui-même. Il avait peut-être raison de ne pas y être aller de sa personne, après tout il la connaissait et avait plusieurs fois discuté avec son frère pour savoir qu'une Audrey en colère c'est toujours très dangereux surtout pour le responsable de cette rage. Seulement il s'était trompé. Elle ne s'était pas énervée. Elle s'était écroulée en larmes, devant toute l'école. Lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte elle était monté si vite dans le véhicule qu'en refermant la porte elle avait coincé sa robe dans la porte et quelqu'un (Fleur) avait cru bon de tirer sur ce pan de tissu dépassant à l'extérieur et tout son uniforme s'était lamentablement déchirer sous les rires moqueurs de tous ses camarades. Elle avait jurer qu'elle se vengerait de cette humiliation. Fleur allait lui payer. Finalement elle était belle et bien en colère, bien que sa tristesse et sa honte soi encore au dessus._

* * *

Elle souris. Comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un gars aussi imbus de lui même? Bon, certes elle était en pleine crise d'ado et avait pas totalement les idées claires mais quand même! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce n'était pas tellement la rupture en elle-même qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Non, c'étaient les conséquences, car comme toute bonne ado écervelée elle avait décidé que sa vie avait été gâché à jamais et, ne voulant quand même pas aller jusqu'au suicide, elle avait décidé de ne plus rien faire. Elle avait cesser de travailler et avait donc raté ses examens. Finalement ce n'était pas que de sa faute si elle avait autant de mal à trouvé un emploie. C'était surtout à sa tête d'ado débile.

C'est ainsi qu'elle décida qu'elle irait dès le lendemain rattraper ses erreurs passées et bosser.

Pas un seul instant elle ne se douta des conséquences que son emploi allait avoir sur sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle suivait ses cours d'anglais, ce qui pouvais dire qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre un travail. Certes elle n'avait pas encore un niveau excellent dans cette langue pour faire un métier littéraire comme secrétaire ou un truc du genre mais c'était largement suffisant pour un petit job qui pourrai lui permettre de payer son loyer au Chaudron Baveurt dans un premier temps (il faut dire que dormir dans une chambre d'hôtel et en plus avoir des cours particulier tout les jours pendant un mois, ça vide le portefeuille!) puis après peut-être pouvoir s'installer définitivement au Royaume-Unis.

Elle commença à éplucher les petites annonces, comme lorsqu'elle était en France, d'une certaine manière c'était comme si l'histoire se répétait inlassablement. La Gazette du sorcier était organisé d'une manière assez différente du Petit Sorcier, le journal français. En effet le quotidien Anglais, en dehors des gros titres, était édité en une sorte de méli-mélo sans queue ni tête, alors qu'en France chaque article était rangé en fonction de la catégorie à laquelle il appartenait, ce qui était un peu plus évident. au bout de dix minutes de fouilles (elle avait même essayer de retourner le journal, pour voir si d'autres articles n 'apparaissaient pas), elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchai: un Pub aux alentours du ministère de la magie avait un besoin urgent (d'après l'annonce) de serveuse(s).

* * *

"_Tout m'a l'air en règle, et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Bon, Mlle Lafontaine, t'es engagées.

_merci , je ne vous décevrais pas.

_Ouais, ouais, c'est ça! T'es ici pour bosser par pour taper la discute!"

elle se mit donc à nettoyer les verres en attendant que la clientèle arrive. Etant composée essentiellement de personnes travaillant au ministère, l'activité du Pub se trouvait actuellement quelque peu ralentit, en même temps peu de personne prennent leur pause déjeuné à 10 heures du matin, il fallait donc s'occuper et préparer tous ce qui était nécessaire au rush de midi.

* * *

Finalement, il y avait eu moins de monde que prévu, ce qui avait légèrement énervé son patron car cela risquai de faire baisser son chiffre d'affaire, mais elle l'avait retrouvé: le jeune homme roux du ministère.

A ce qui lui avait semblé, lui aussi l'avait reconnue. Elle avait appris qu'il s'appelait Percy Weasley et que c'était au mariage de son frère aîné qu'elle assistait avant de se retrouver au ministère, qui lui, s'était fait attaquer par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses sbires. Elle avait aussi appris qu'il travaillait en tant qu'assistant personnel du Premier Ministre, qui, si elle avait bien compris, était au service du puissant mage noir. Il lui avait demander de faire attention à elle, ce qui l'avait surpris au début puis toucher étant donné qu'il était rare que quelqu'un se souciait d'elle, puis il était partit en lui disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Il y avait eu un second rush en fin de journée, très différent du premier. En effet, cette entrée massive de clientèle était essentiellement composé de sorciers ayants pour but de boire jusqu'à plus soif avant de rentré chez eux, dans un état déplorable. Elle s'était surprise à penser que les anglais étaient de sacrés buveur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de ses fêtes de famille: de ce côté là, les français étaient pareils voir pire.

* * *

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tards_

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'écroula, sans grande surprise. Après tout cela devait faire à peu près trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas travailler, et encore, la dernière fois c'était dans un camp de vacances moldu pour prouver à sa mère qu'elle était capable de travailler et se débrouiller toute seule, mais elle s'était fait virer au bout de deux semaines sous prétexte qu'elle arrivait toujours en retard.

Soudain elle remarqua le hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle se dirigea vers lui, lui prit la lettre accroché à sa patte, espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, et, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert une lettre, elle fut profondément déçu. Cette fois ce n'était pas un faire part de Fleur, mais une lettre de sa mère l'obligeant à rentrer en France car le ministère lui avait envoyé une lettre (à sa mère) lui annonçant qu'elle avait été engagée comme secrétaire au département de contrôle des créatures fantastiques.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, d'un côté elle voulait revenir en France, après tout elle était venu en Angleterre pour avoir un emploie et maintenant qu'elle en avait un dans son pays d'origine elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester au Royaume-Unis (en même tant elle préférait être secrétaire que serveuse), mais de l'autre, elle commençait à s'habituer à la mentalité Anglaise et elle s'était déjà fait des amis, ou du moins des connaissances, elle avait même visité un studio dans l'après midi.

Elle décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, à tête reposée, et se coucha avant de s'endormir rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le lendemain matin_

elle avait mal dormi. Pas pas assez dormi, pas cauchemardé non plus. Non, juste mal dormi. La lettre y était pour quelque chose. Le dicton 'la nuit porte conseil' ne semble pas s'appliquer aux Audrey, super pratique! Pourquoi les choses à peu près sympa lui arrivent systématiquement au mauvais moment, non mais franchement! Elle avait clairement la poisse. Elle relue la lettre, et remarqua un détail important: la réponse immédiate n'était pas obligatoire, sn employeur voulait qu'elle commence à travailler pas avant une dizaine de jours. Elle décida donc de partir au pub en oubliant la lettre de sa mère.

_"Bah alors pas l'air en forme, toi!"

Lottie Hart, sa collègue (enfin, celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux) avait surgit derrière elle, ce qui, bien évidemment, l'avait fait sursauter. cette jeune femme était d'une curiosité aussi prononcé que sont accent écossais, c'est pour cela qu'Audrey avait mis autant de temps à la comprendre,déjà qu'elle avait du mal avec l'anglais de base alors si en plus on lui rajoutait une difficulté dû à un accent elle ne s'en sortait plus! mais après avoir travaillé avec cette exubérante demoiselle ces dernières semaine, elle s'était rendue compte que sous son apparence m'as-tu-vu il y avait une jeune femme qui voulait seulement faire de son mieux pour aider la communauté.

Audrey soupira et expliqua toute son histoire à celle qui pouvait faire office d'amie dans ce pays où elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire personne.

_"C'est simple ma chérie! On va commencer par des choses simple, par exemple une liste de pour et contre, perso c'est ce que je fais à chaque fois!

_Merci Lottie c'est sympa mais je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne...

_Y'a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas!

_Miss Hart! Miss Lafontaine! Vous êtes ici pour satisfaire les clients , pas pour bavasser comme des pie bavarde!

Elles se remirent donc au travail, riant aux remarques de certains de leurs clients habituels, rien de bien différent des autres jours, sauf peut-être dans la tête d'Audrey où la liste de pour et contre se formait involontairement. Elle avait passé toute sa matinée ailleurs, dans le pub physiquement mais c'est tout. Elle se rendit compte que cette histoire de retour la perturbait lorsqu'un des clients lui avait passé sa commande trois fois avant qu'elle comprenne sa demande.

Percy aussi avait remarquer que la Française n'était pas très présente, et, en bon Gryffondor bien curieux, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui la tracassait. Elle avait décidé de contourner la conversation, en parlant du studio qu'elle allait visiter dans l'après midi, de la scolarité de son frère,de l'emploie de son père, de la nouvelle paire de chaussure de Lottie. Le seule autre sujet qui paru passionner le rouquin c'était lorsqu'elle raconta tout ce que fleur lui avait fais subir à l'école et tout ce qu'elle même s'était permis de lui faire en retour. ce n'était pas vraiment ses vengeances qui intéressaient le Weasley, mais plutôt de voir ce dont sa belle-soeur était capable, après tout, en apparence Fleur ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, mais dès qu'on s'enfonçait dans l'engrenage, tout simple dû au manque de neurones, de sa personnalité, on découvrait une femme calculatrice, aimant faire du mal aux personnes qui lui semblait 'inférieure'. Si on en croyait la description qu'Audrey en faisait à Percy, la vélane était, en gros, une version gentilles de Lord Voldemort, sauf que, au lieu de tuer les gens, elle les ridiculisait. Percy en doutait, mais n'ayant aucun moyens de comparaison, étant donné que Fleur et son frère avaient commencé à se fréquenter exactement à l'époque où lui à 'abandonné' sa famille, ce que Audrey ignorait.

ils avaient discutés un bon moment, si longtemps qu'ils arrivèrent tous deux en retards à leurs rendez-vous respectifs. Audrey avec le notaire, Percy avec le ministre (c'est pas totalement pareil).

* * *

Visiter ce studio avait en core moins aidé notre française dans sa décision. Maintenant sa liste mentale ressemblait à peu près à ça:

Pour (retourner en France)

1- Sa famille habitait là-bas

2- Secrétaire était quand même sa formation première

3- La langue française et sa poésie (c'est important!)

4- Ses (très peu nombreux) amis

5-Son doux foyer.

Contre (retourner en France)

1- l'apprentissage d'une autre culture

2- son espoir de vengeance sur fleur

3- la possibilité d'obtenir ce super studio

4- les écrits Anglais (bien plus variés que les français, et plus drôle pour la plupart)

5- Percy


	6. Chapter 6

Elle était incapable d'expliqué pourquoi Percy figurait sur cette liste en faveur du fait de rester en Angleterre, mais les faits étaient là, ils en faisait parti. Elle avait essayé de le chasser de son esprit. Vraiment. Mais c'est comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse, même de sa tête.

Elle s'était rendue compte grâce à cette liste, qu'inconsciemment, elle attendait tout les midis le rouquin, un peu coincé, mais tellement sympathique lorsqu'il ne parlai pas uniquement de son travail.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. elle alla ouvrir à lottie qui, elle l'avait oublié, voulait l'emmener faire du shopping. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée avec le couvre-feu qui avait été instauré sur le chemin de Traverse et sur la moitié du côté sorcier du Royaume-Unis.

Elles avaient fais les magasins pendant plus de deux heures avant que les hommes masqués, les Mangemorts, 'demandèrent' a tous les sorciers et sorcières présents de rentrer chez eux avec l'interdiction formelle d'en ressortir. Cette virée avait permis à Audrey de faire plus ample connaissance avec Lottie, qu'elle considérait désormais comme une amie avant d'être une collè fois dans sa chambre du chaudron baveur, elle prit une douche très longue, pour réfléchir. ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs toujours pendant son brève essais de repas normal, où elle avais réussis à rater sa bouche trois fois en trois bouchées (autre chose à ajouter sur la liste de ce qu'elle avait raté). N'arrivant à aucun raisonnement plausible, elle se coucha, voulant réitérer l'expérience de 'la nuit porte conseil, sauf pour les Audrey', pour prouver que ça n'était pas vrai.

* * *

 _Il était là, ses grands yeux jaunes braqués sur elle. Son visage déformé par un rictus, faisant voir sa dentition pointue, terrifiante. Elle se retourna et prit ses jambes à son cou. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais grâce à ses longues pattes, il la rattrapai, il se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus vite. Pour lui échapper, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre, espèrant qu'il n'oserais jamais s'y aventurer. Hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il poussa un hurlement de victoire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la ruelle était une impasse. Elle était coincée, lui devant, un mur derrière. Elle supplia, implora, espéra, en vain, que quelqu'un vienne d'aider, qu'un miracle se produise, mais n'arriva. Il se rapprochai de plus en plus et..._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle lisait les article d'attaques de loups-garous dans la Gazette du sorcier.

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est VOLONTAIREMENT court.**

 **Je voulais faire une sorte de pont avant de continuer l'histoire en bonne et dû forme.**

 **En espérant que ce court écrit vous ais quand même plu.**

 **Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse.**


	7. Chapter 7

Après cette nuit pleine de cauchemards sur les loups-garous, autant vous dire qu'Audrey ressemblait à un zombie! Mais elle se rendit tout de même à son job, d'un entrain, comment dire cela pour vous faire croire qu'elle étais motivé... Bon bref! Elle voulait vous convaincre qu'elle était en pleine forme, elle chantait et faisait tous ces trucs bien chiants que les gens font quand ils veulent vous faire croire qu'ils vont bien.

Son patron fut dupé. Lottie fut dupé. les mangemorts furent dupé. Percy ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

Elle avait des cratère grands comme des soucoupe volantes sous chaque oeil. percy avait demandé ce qu'était des soucoupes volantes, sur ce point là il ressemblait assez à son père: toujours vouloir en savoir plus sur les moldus. Audrey était né d'une mère moldue, elle lui avait donc expliqué l'histoire de ces espèce de machin volant que les moldus envoyaient dans l'espace pour parfaire leurs connaissances en Astronomie, ce que Percy avait eu du mal comprendre.

ils avaient parler pendant des longue minutes d'astronomie, puis Percy avait poser la question.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi fatigué et aussi triste depuis deux jours. A cause de la liste, et du fait qu'elle avait mis son nom sur cette liste la veille, elle se sentit obligé de lui en faire part (pas du fait qu'il était sur cette liste!). Il avait l'air triste. Non, pas triste, plutôt soucieux. Il lui annonça:

_"Vous ne pourriez pas partir! Quand bien même vous le voudriez, vous ne pourriez pas."

elle avait tout d'abord été déçu, d'un certain côté elle voulais revoir sa famille, puis après réflexion elle se demanda si il ne l'avait pas, d'une manière détournée, traitée de lâche. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de lui faire la remarque.

_"Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais voulu dire, Audrey. C'est surtout que le ministère à bloqué toutes les entrées et venue pour le Royaume-Unis. Tu es donc obligée de rester ici au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre."

C'est la première fois qu'il la tutoya. Mise à part ce détail insignifiant, ce blocus tombait à pic! Comme si le 'destin' lui envoyait un signe, celui de rester travailler dans ce pays qui l'avait accueillit. Ce pays dans lequel elle commençait tout juste à s'intégrer. Ce pays où elle avait rencontré des gens formidable, tel que Percy et Lottie. Ce pays qu'elle avait appris à aimer, qui lui avait redonné un espoir, celui de recommencer tout ce qu'elle avait raté en France.

* * *

Sa journée continua sans encombres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts fassent son apparition et demande à toute les personnes présentes de leur montrer un justificatif généalogique prouvant qu'ils étaient des sorciers nés de parents sorciers et non pas des 'Sang-de-Bourbe' qui aurait, soi-disant, volé leur magie à des sorciers compétents. ce qui était prodigieusement stupide, admettons-le.

Audrey avait eu du mal à prouver son appartenance au monde des sorciers, bien que ses parents en sois tous les deux. C'est surtout le fait qu'elle vienne de France qui avait dérangé les partisans du bal masqué, comme elle les avait surnommé, après tout la France et la Royaume-Unis avaient toujours u quelque différent tout au long de leur histoire (comme la guerre de cent ans). Mais e n'était pas cela qui dérangeait les Mangemorts, ils étaient trop bêtes pour en être au courant, non, ils avaient peur qu'Audrey sois une espionne envoyée pour neutraliser leur maître vénéré et réputé invulnérable.

Elle avait dû leur faire croire qu'elle était à moitié cracmol et que des moldus lui avait volé une grande partie de sa magie, ce qui avait paru les rassurer. Pour s'en sortir, il faut toujours caresser ses adversaires dans le sens du poil, c'est ce qu'elle avait appris avoir l'avoir subit pendant des années avec Fleur. Comme quoi cette Vélane vaniteuse pouvait être utile, les temps changent et les personnes aussi.

Elle rentra chez elle et, étant donné qu'elle était désormais sûre de rester en Angleterre au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette stupide guerre, prépara deux lettre. La première, en Français, à sa mère, pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans son pays d'origine en raison d'un blocus et qu'elle refusait donc la proposition d'emploi. La seconde lettre était pour le propriétaire du studio qu'elle avait visité la veille, pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait les conditions d'emménagement et était prête à signer le contrat de location, elle était bien sûr rédigée en Anglais.

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard_

_"Bonjour, Bienvenue chez Weasley et Weasley farce pour sorcier Facétieux"

Elle s'était rendue dans la boutique dont Percy lui avait parler, celle de ses frères, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire accueillir par deux jeunes rouquins parfaitement identiques, vêtues de costumes, pour le moins colorés, d'un violet criard qui jurait énormément avec leur flamboyante chevelure.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La boutique était aussi extraordinaire à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Des centaines et des centaines de produits s'étalaient un peu partout dans le magasin, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais avait promis à son frère de lui offrir un cadeau Anglais pour son anniversaire. Finalement elle demanda conseil au deux frangins qui l'aidèrent à choisir un assortiment de bonbons qui rendent malade, certaine que sont frère en ferait un bonne usage, comme sécher les cours d'étude des moldus auquel sa mère l'avait obligé à s'inscrire.

En sortant du magasin, elle était quelque peu perturbée. Pourquoi Percy ne parlait-il plus à sa famille?

* * *

 _En éspérant que ce chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire plus long vous plaise. J'ai un clavier d'ordi qui fonctionne que quand il veut, c'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire, merci._

 _Continuez à me donner votre avis, ça me tiens énormément à coeur._

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	8. Chapter 8

Elle n'osait pas lui demander. Après tout ils ne se connaissait depuis pas si longtemps que ça, et s'il avait jugé bon de ne pas lui en parler elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle l'y forcerait. Tous le monde a le droit d'avoir des secrets, non?

Mais, malgré tout, Audrey avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse. Ce qui, aujourd'hui la tiraillai fortement. Devait-elle en parler avec Percy et risquer de le vexer, ou devait-elle tout ignorer et risquer de ne jamais avoir de réponse à ses questions? Elle décida de demander à Lottie de l'aider, et, fidèle à elle même, la jeune écossaise, voulant prendre les devants, était directement allé voir le rouquin pour qu'il lui explique.

Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle s'était rendue dans la boutique de farces et attrappe des frères Weasley et qu'elle se demandai s'ils avaient un lien de parenté. Percy avait eu l'air surpris et l'avait questionné à propos de ses frères, retournant ainsi l'interrogatoire sur la jeune femme, qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas été en état de répondre aux questions que le rouquin lui posait. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique: appeler Audrey à l'aide avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, c'est-à-dire aucune. Audrey était donc désormais contrainte de faire face à Percy, elle lança à lottie en la rejoignant un regard lourd de reproche. Elle dû tout avouer au Weasley, et près avoir au préalable lancé un sortilège de mutisme à l'écossais lui expliqua qu'elle ne savait absolument rien sur ses frères en dehors du fait que l'un d'eux était marié à sa pire ennemie et que les jumeaux tenaient cette boutique de farces et attrapes.

Il avait eu l'air déçu. puis Lottie était retourner en cuisine, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas en placer une à cause du _Silencio_ encore actif, elle ne voyait pas l'intéret qu'elle aurait à les écouter si elle ne pouvait pas donner son avis. Percy finit de déjeuner en silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ordinaire il étai comme Lottie, toujours un trucs à dire. Audrey se sentait coupable, elle avait l'impression que le silence de l'Anglais était dû à sa curiosité. Elle savait qu'encore une fois elle aurait mieux fais de se taire.

* * *

Autant vous dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le morale en rentrant chez elle. Le fait que Percy lui en veuille l'avait perturbée pendant le reste de la journée. Elle avait cassée plusieurs verres, s'était trompé de commande en servant les clients, avait fais bouillir le café de l'un d'eux en voulant simplement le refroidir. Enfin bref, elle était plutôt heureuse que ça se soit terminé! Elle n'en pouvait plus! Avec la lettre de sa mère, sa visite chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et une énième perquisition des mangemorts, qui, cette fois si, n'avaient pas cru à son charabia de pauvre cracmol attaqué par des nés-moldus, elle était plutôt fatigué depuis plusieurs jours et n'avait qu'une envie: que les bras de Morphée viennent la cueillir pour qu'elle puisse enfin dormir (sans cauchemard!). A peine endormis, ces derniers resurgirent...

* * *

 _Elle était là, dans une cave, sombre, sans issues. Elle était coupée du monde, sans aucuns moyens de communication. Elle était attachée au mur par de lourde chaîne d'acier. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, couina. Elle tenta de voir d'où provenait cet étrange bruit, et découvrit Lottie, couvertes de bleues et de griffures, comme si elle avait été torturée à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne distinguai pas très bien le reste de la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle entendit le bruit d'une clé qu'on enfonce dans une serrure, puis quelqu'un empoigna ses chaînes et l'entraîna, ou plutôt la traîna hors de la cave._

 _Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs, plus sales les uns que les autres, elle arriva dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé, contrastant considérablement avec le reste du bâtiment. Deux être se tenaient dans cette pièce, ils étaient masqués et portaient un manteau aussi blanc que tout les reste. Celui qui la traînai l'amena devant un homme, qu'elle reconnue être Percy, suspendue par les poignets au plafond. Elle vit qu'il était connecté à une sorte de machine moldus qu'elle avait vu un jour dans un hôpital avec sa mère: un cardiogramme. UN des masqué actionna un levier. Des éclair parcoururent le corps de Percy. Le cardiogramme n'affichait plus rien d'autre qu'une ligne continue. Le coeur de Percy avait cesser de battre._

* * *

Encore une fois elle se réveilla en pleurs. Pourquoi, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, il fallait qu'elle voit ses proches mourir, quand ce n'était pas sa propre mort qu'elle distinguait? Elle en avait marre! Cela faisait plusieurs nuits, depuis sa première persécution en fait, qu'elle rêvait de salle de torture, moldus et magique, de course poursuite avec de diverse créatures tel que des loup-garous, des vampires et même des troll! Elle en avait même peur de s'endormir le soir, c'est vous dire!

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'osait pas en parler, de peur d'être rejeté. De peur du regard des autres. De Lottie. De Percy. De ses parents et même de son petit frère!

elle prit une tasse de thé à la camomille (il parait que ça aide à dormir) et se mit à lire un roman moldu: _ Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde de Robert Louis Stevenson_

* * *

Voilà!

En espérant que cela vous ai plus!

Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas ce roman de Stevenson, je tiens à préciser que c'est de la science-fiction, pour le moins effrayante (dixit celle qui pleure en regardant la petite sirène version Disney)

A bientôt!

Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse


	9. Chapter 9

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que les romans de Robert Louis Stevenson n'étaient pas une bonne idée. En effet lire de la science fictions d'horreurs lorsqu'on veut oublier un cauchemar...On a vu mieux! mais bon, une Audrey restera toujours une Audrey, ce qui revient à dire qu'elle se doit de faire une gaffe, pour le salue de son prénom et la gloire Audreyène, la reine des têtes en l'air et des maladroites de tous âges. (ndla: je ne fais que dire la vérité, en espérant que les autres Audrey qui tomberont sur cette fic ne soit pas trop vexée par cette remarque sur leur personnalité.). C'est pour cela qu'après s'être rendue compte que _Docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde_ n'était pas une bonne idée, elle s'était dirigée vers le roman le plus célèbre de Bram Stocker, j'ai nommé _Dracula._

Evidemment ça n'avait strictement rien changé, elle avait donc passé le reste de la nuit avec la peur de s'endormir et qu'un Loup-garous-Vampire-Mutations-génétique apparaisse.

* * *

En arrivant sur son lieu de travail, elle appris dès son entrée que sa journée allait être infernal: Lottie était malade et elle héritait donc de son service. Avec deux heures de sommeil au compteur, elle était d'une forme olympique pour commencer cette journée marathon. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas le cuisinier avait un rendez-vous galant inopiné et lui avait secrètement demander si elle pouvait s'occuper de la partie cuisine à sa place. Enorme erreur: la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulue se faire cuire une simple omelette, Audrey avait quand même failli mettre le feu à sa cuisine!

Bizarrement c'était en ce jour que tous les alcoolique locaux avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous dans le pub sorcier le plus proche de chez eux; celui dans lequel travaillait notre chère française. Le rush avait donc débuté dès neuf heure du matin au lieu de commencer à midi, comme à l'accoutumée. Même Percy avait l'air tendue en ce jour, et Audrey ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était toujours leur discussion d'hier qui le travaillait. Autre syndrome récurant chez les Audrey: elles ont tendances à se sentir responsable pendant des lustres de ce qui arrive à leurs amis, sauf cas particulier où elles avaient mis en garde leur proche, dans ce dernier cas, elle se détache complétement et ne font preuve d'aucune empathie. Eh oui! Avoir une Audrey dans son entourage n'est pas toujours facile, il faut savoir anticiper.

La journée se termina dans la fatigue et l'énervement, entre les "Mademoiselle! Il me faudrait ceci s'il-vous plait", les "Excusez-moi! Serait-il possible d'avoir du sucre?" en passant par les plus directe et beaucoup moins sympathique "Eh Toi! J'veux ça et que ça saute!" elle n'en pouvait plus!

Etrangement, une fois chez elle, elle s'endormi comme un bébé.

* * *

 _petite appartée de l'auteure:_

 _Pendant que notre personnage dors, faisons ensemble la liste des choses à retenir chez les Audrey,_

 __Elles s'énervent facilement_

 __Sont les spécialistes des 'je te l'avais bien dis' qui énervent tout le monde et qu'elles même ne respecte pas._

 __Se montent souvent la tête pour rien et font donc des crises d'angoisse souvent inutile_

 __Elles ont un rapport très particulier envers la vengeance (le syndrome du "j'y vais/j'y vais pas")_

 __Sont des romantiques aveugles_

 __Aimes les livres mais ne choisissent pas souvent les bons_

 __Sont de grandes gaffeuses_

 _L'auteure pense que nous en avons assez pur dresser le portrait robot mental de notre Altesse._

 _Ah! Autre chose pour la minute 'l'auteure fais on intello': en faisant des recherche, l'auteure à remarqué que Audrey était une déformation du celte Anglais et que cela signifiait 'Altesse Royale' (ce qui n'est absolument pas pompeu!)_

 _Fin de l'appartée._

* * *

Elle avait rêvé d'un château. Sont château. Elle avait des belles robes, des bijoux scintillants de milles feux. Et un maris, qui régnait avec elle sur un royaume enchanté où toute les inventions du Docteur Jekyll était bannis, ainsi que les livres de Bram Stocker et Stevenson. Elle avait sept enfants (comme les sept nains de Blanche-neige) et 101 dalmatiens (oui c'est inutile, mais on parle d'Audrey). Une sirène se baladait dans son lac au coté du très célèbre Kraken (oui elle à peur des loups-garous mais elle aime les poulpes géant qui terrorise les côtes danoise!). Tout était parfait dans ce rêve, maos ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de se réveillée perturbée par son prince charmant.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait fait la liste de pur et contre son départ du Royaume-Unis.

Il s'était encore imposé à son esprit.

Il n'avait rien fait pour ça.

mais l'inconscient de la jeune française le voulait systématiquement.

Il obstruait ses pensées.

Percy.

* * *

 _Voilà,_

 _désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais les idées ne veulent pas venir, elles sont en désaccord constant avec mon cerveau qui est lui-même en froid avec mon clavier, alors... bonjour les dégâts et les rechutes à répétition du SPB (Syndrome de la Page Blanche)_

 _J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en tout cas à écrire cette appartée sur le caractère que peuvent avoir les Audrey et j'espère que vous en avez eu autant à le lire!_

 _Honnêtement je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parie dessus à la base mais bon..._

 _A plus pour la suite!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	10. Chapter 10

Percy.

Encore et toujours Percy.

Pourquoi?

Elle en avait rencontrés des hommes durant sa scolarité à Beaubâtons. Elle avait fais partis d'une des quatre équipes de Quidditch de l'école et elle en était la seule fille! Ce qui signifie qu'en prenant en compte les entraînements que leur capitaine leur faisait subir, elle se retrouvait au minimum une fois par semaine seule au milieu de six garçons. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rêvé de l'un d'entre eux, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec le-dis capitaine (qui l'avait, soi-dit-en passant, plaqué de la manière la plus lâche qui soit pour une certaine Fleur Delacour, dont on ne tarie plus d'éloge).

Mais bon! Il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, Percy semblait être célibataire et c'était également son cas, alors... Pourquoi ne pas tenté le coup? En plus, étant donné que Fleur s'était mariée, elle ne pourrai plus lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues! Tous s'annonçai donc pour le mieux! Génial!

Attendez une minutes...

Le marie de Fleur se nommait bien Bill Weasley?

le nom de famille de Percy était Weasley également?

Percy lui avait bien dis qu'il avait cinq frère et une sœur?

Il lui avait bien précisé qu'elle était allé au mariage de son frère lorsqu'elle voulait dégouter Fleur?

Nom d'une gargouille en chocolat! C'est pas vrai! Il n'y à vraiment qu'à elle que ce genre de choses arrive! Tombé amoureuse du beau-frère de sa pire ennemie!

Non mais vous imaginez! C'est horrible, Fleur Delacour sera la tante de ses sept enfants! Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne seront plus sept après avoir passé le premier réveillon en famille. Ou du moins, ils ne seront plus sept à avoir bon équilibre mental.

Et puis si Fleur s'en prend à elle, elle pourra toujours demander l'aide de son Kraken, après tout les poulpes sont insensible au pouvoir de séduction des Vélanes (ou demi-vélanes).

* * *

Ah quel merveilleux jour que le dimanche!

C'est pour beaucoup le plus beau de la semaine... Pas pour Audrey.

Enfin pas pour la Audrey de dix ans, voisine d'une demi-vélane narcissique et prenant un malin plaisir à la rabaisser. Voyez-vous, tous les dimanches, sans exception aucunes, sa mère et celle de Fleur avaient décidé d'organiser 'le repas des voimis'.

Définition de Voimis: mélange obtenus lorsqu'on prend le début de 'Voisin' et la fin d' 'amis'.

Rien que dans ce mot construit de toutes pièces, toute l'horreur de la chose est dite (Voimis étant plus proche du mot Vomis qu'autre chose, mot résumant assez bien la situation: à vomir). En principe, il fallait partagé un repas avec ses voisin, 'pour faire plus ample connaissance ', alors que les deux famille se croisait tout les jours et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de discuter, plus ou moins poliment, de leur voisinage et à quel point ils s'entendait bien.

Quelques exemple de propos tenues lors de leur échanges amicaux

"Madame, je vous serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir couper ce foutus sapin d'au moins quelques branches, bien qu'avec votre condition de vélane et le cerveau qui en découle je me doute bien que vous ne saisissez pas in mot de ce que vous raconte"

"Franchement, Monsieur Lafontaine, vous auriez dû savoir que les femmes envoyé dans des asiles ne s'y trouve pas par hasard. Elles ne sont tout simplement pas épousable! Choisissez mieux la prochaine fois"

"Monsieur, si vous pouviez évité de laisser vos fille se comporter comme des poufs, excuser moi il n'y a pas d'autre mots, cela nous arrangerait fortement ma femme et moi"

Eh bien, elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était à cela que les fêtes de famille allaient ressembler si elle épousait Percy.

Encore faut-il qu'il y est le moindre lien entre eux, et c'était pas gagné...

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Percy entra complètement paniqué.

"_Gros gros gros problème, si tu ne m'aide pas je suis foutu!

_Bonjour à toi aussi Percy!

_Ah oui, excuse-moi. Bonjour ça va? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_En quoi?

_J'ai eu un dossier venant du ministre de la magie français, je dois le rendre traduis à Monsieur le ministre Thickness avant demain matin, or mon niveau de français n'est pas suffisant pour que je comprenne un traitre mot de ce qu'il y a d'écrit.

_Pourtant tu m'avais parlé quand je m'était retrouvée au ministère.

_Mais je n'avais pratiquement rien compris à ce que tu m'avais raconté!"

Audrey fut quelque peu vexée par cette exclamation. Il avait fais semblant de comprendre sur le moment. Mais d'un certain côté, cela expliquai pourquoi il avait eu une soudaine amnésie lorsqu'ils s'étaient recroisé pour la première fois au pub. Et dire qu'elle était persuadée qu'il aurait pu être attirée par elle, il ne l'écoutai même pas. Elle fut tenté ne pas l'aider, ou de gâcher sa traduction en traduisant des propos incohérents, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il travaillait pour le ministre Anglais ce qui signifiait donc forcément de gros ennuis à la clé.

Elle l'avait donc aidé, en faisant preuve de toute la froideur dont elle était capable à son égard.

Ils avaient travaillé deux heures durant, et lorsque le dossier fut fi près à être expédié, Percy fit une chose assez incroyable venant de lui : il s'excusa. Il s'était rendue compte que sa remarque sur son écoute avait blessé la jeune femme, presque autant que lorsqu'elle avait elle-même fait un commentaire sur sa friction avec sa famille, bien que ce n'était qu'un hasard, elle ne pouvait pas prédire sa réaction. En revanche lorsqu'on dis ouvertement à une femme que l'on ne l'écoute pas... On joue dans une autre cours.

Elle avait accepté ses excuses, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir prendre sa revanche.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long que le précédents (même si les long récit ne sont vraiment pas ma spécialité)_

 _je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer je ne vous le cache pas, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête à partir du moment où je décide de bosser, c'est dire!_

 _J'ai écris des tucs auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé au tout début de l'écriture de cette histoire, mais c'est justement ce qui en fais son originalité, non?_

 _Ah, et désolée, je crois que j'ai un léger retard de publication._

 _En espérant, encore et toujours, que ma fiction vous plaise_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	11. Chapter 11

Recette pour une bonne vengeance efficace à la sauce Audrey:

Ingrédients:

-Un fautif (essentiel, c'est sur lui que tout va s'abattre)

-Un motif (sinon à quoi sert une vengeance)

-Une idées

-Des complices (il ne faut pas non plus porter le chapeau tous seul)

-Le plus gros mensonge que vous ayez en réserve

-Un talent inné d'acteur

Préparation:

Prendre le fautif en ligne de mire, et trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour se venger.

Réunir des complices (amis, famille, voisins, collègues...)

Avec ces même complices, trouver une idée potable, réalisable et surtout humiliante pour le fautif.

Mettre en place le plans d'action de la vengeance, dans laquelle on devra impérativement introduire un mensonge et un rôle fictif (sauce Audrey).

Se rendre chez le fautif ou lui en voyer une lettre inquiétante ou se rendre sur son lieu de travail.

SE VENGER

Et culpabiliser... (sauce Audrey également)

* * *

_"Plan d'action?

_OK!

_Cible?

_Verrouillée!

_A mon commandement! Près! Partez!"

Le plan 'humilier Percy' était en marche, et il avait plutôt intérêt à fonctionner! Audrey s'était donnée du mal, elle avait dû renoncer à une bonne partie de sa fierté pour ce plan. Eh oui! C'est un des problèmes majeur lorsque l'on est loin de chez soit, loin de ses amis, loin de sa famille, bah on à plus grand monde sur qui compter en cas de vengeance! C'est pour cela qu'elle avait dû faire appelle à ses maigres contact

-Lottie

-Le cuisinier du restaurant qui avait une dette envers elle après qu'elle l'ai pour cause de rendez-vous galant

-Fleur

Eh oui, elle avait pris son courage en main, enfermé sa fierté au placard, et elle s'était excusé! Bon, certes, elle l'avait fais en étant intéressée, mais il faut la comprendre! SI vous aviez subit autant d'humiliation qu'elle de la part de Fleur, vous aussi vous vous sentiriez obligé de demander un dédommagement! Et puis Fleur a toujours aimé tourner les autres en ridicule, évidement que si on lui donne l'occasion de le faire, elle ne va pas la laisser filer! Elle n'est pas folle non plus, juste un peu plus superflue que la moyenne. Juste un peu plus de quelque dizaine de point sur une échelle de un à cinq.

Enfin bref, expliquons donc le fameux plan auxquels les quatre sadiques (comme les quatre Fantastiques, mais en négatif).

Il avait été décidé qu'Audrey irai voir Percy à son bureau en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait de gros problèmes avec son propriétaire. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement, ils tomberaient 'par le plus grand des hasards' sur une Fleur complétement paniquée à la suite d'une dispute (fictive) d'avec son maris et la crainte que ce dernier ne devienne un véritable loup-garou. Lottie interviendrait également pour annoncer une fuite d'eau imprévu dans son studio qui ne serai pas réparé avant le lundi suivant. Puis, enfin le propriétaire (joué par le cuisinier du pub) viendrait chasser tout ce petit monde et interdirai à Audrey de remettre les pieds dans son studio. Usant de tout le bluff dont les trois jeunes femmes étaient capables (et la condition de demi-vélane de Fleur), elles forceraient, avec énormément de tact pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, Le Weasley à leur fournir le gîte et le couvert.

C'est pas fini! Une fois dans la demeure du rouquin, elles devaient attendre qu'il reparte sur son lieu de travail pour mettre un bordel, désolé pour le langage même Audrey n'a pas trouvé un mot plus qualifié dans un langage plus approprié. Renverser le canapé, étaler de la farine sur ses draps, tartiner le parquet d'un mélange de beurre de cacahuète et de confiture...

Ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est qu'au moins elles avaient bien rigolé.

Percy beaucoup moins.

* * *

C'était pratiquement sûr et certain que le lendemain le jeune homme allait être plus qu'en colère lorsqu'il se rendrait dans ce pub, où la franco-anglaise-on-ne-sait-pas-vraiment-de-quelle-nationalité-la-qualifié, Ah si 'L'exilée politique qui au lieu de fuir la guerre va où elle est la plus virulente'. Il avait éviter de faire une scène, mais son visage exprimai tout son ressentiment. Quoique...

Certes, il lui en voulait, mais grâce à Audrey, il avait quand même pu se sortir d'un mauvais pas. D'ailleurs, son patron l'en avait félicité, enfin dans la mesure où Pius Thickness, mangemort à plein temps, pouvait faire preuve d'un peu d'humanité et de reconnaissance envers un fils de 'traître à leur sang'. C'était à peu près comme essayer de soutirer un peu de chaleur d'un iceberg.

La bonne ambiance n'était donc pas vraiment au rendez-vous, parce que, comme après chaque vengeance et bien qu'elle l'ai fait en toute connaissance des contrecoup lorsque l'on porte le nom dont ses géniteurs l'avaient affublé, elle était prise de remords, de regrets, de culpabilité... En clair tout les sentiments qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle n'aurai jamais dû faire ce qu'elle avait fais.

Vous vous imaginez vous? A chaque fois que vous faites un acte répréhensible envers quelqu'un, vous voulez remonter le temps; Je sais pas vous mais je passerai ma vie à modifier les actions passées et voire leurs incidence sur le futur. Mais, le monde est comme il est, on ne choisi pas ce qui va se passer, chaque évènements est porteur de quelque chose qui nous forge, nous permet d'avancer, de grandir.

Je pense que c'est la leçon que l'on devrai inculquer à Audrey, histoire de voir comment elle réagirai. SI elle ferai en sorte de se procurer un retourneur de temps dans les plus brèves délais, ou alors, irais s'excuser et assumer ses actes irréfléchis.

Personnellement, la connaissant, je vous garantit qu'elle aurai plus tendance à pencher vers le retourneur de temps, mais on a bien le droit de rêver non?

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu, et pour ceux qui me suive, que cela vous plaît toujours autant!_

 _Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les gentilles reviews que je reçois depuis le début (je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avait pas fais avant)._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être en train de vous annoncer que c'est la fin de cette fic, mais pas du tout, Audrey à encore plein de galère à vivre, ne vous inquiétez pas (ou alors, si , inquiétez-vous par compassion)._

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_

 _A bientôt pour la suite!_


	12. Chapter 12

Ah les femmes!

Percy avait compris que la pire chose à faire devant l'une d'elles, était de la vexée!

Et bien sûr, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fais!

mais c'est comme Audrey restera toujours Audrey, Percy restera toujours fidèle à lui même, ce qui n'est pas peu dire: un garçon pouvant facilement se montrer hautain et ne reconnaissant que très rarement ses erreurs!

Comment faire lorsque deux êtres têtue comme des mules se rencontrent, et se disputent, sans vouloir avouer leur responsabilité dans le conflit?

Tout simplement, on fais appelle à Lottie (ou un(e) irlandais(e) au fort caractère), et on fais confiance en son franc-parler.

Et c'est exactement ce que Audrey avait l'intention de faire!

* * *

_"Je comprends plus rien du tout! On a tout fais pour se venger de Percy, et tu veux que j'aille m'excuser de la part de tout le monde!

_ Exactement!

_ T'es gonflée!

_Allez s'il te plait! Juste pour voir sa réaction!

_Non.

_Non?

_ J'aime pas jouer les messagères.

* * *

Quoi que...

Finalement, Lottie n'est pas si utile que cela pour régler les conflits!

Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un irlandais au grand cœur et amoureux des conflits.

C'est pas gagner...

...Ou alors, troisième possibilité, on prend son courage à deux mains, et on va s'excuser soi-même.

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun irlandais (repéré en général, facilement, grâce à leur accent, il faut le dire, prononcé!), il faut se débrouiller seul. Galère.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas pu le prévoir. Comment devait-elle l'interpréter?

Un signe que rien ne pourrait s'arranger avec Percy?

Quand les mangemorts avaient fais irruption dans le pub, ils avaient tous penser qu'il s'agissait d'une visite de routine, quasiment quotidienne ces derniers jours, qu'ils auraient juste à prouver qu'il n'étaient pas nés-moldus. A aucun moment , ils n'auraient imaginé que les mangemorts avaient pour objectifs en ce jour de faire exploser le pub.

Le chaos. le seul mots qui pourrait décrire suffisamment l'ambiance qui régnait dans le pub après l'attaque. Le résultats des 'Difindo' lancé par les assaillants quelques minutes auparavant retentissant encore dans les oreilles des personnes présentes. les poutres, en feu, tombaient sur les clients et les employés, les menaçant par la même occasion d'un éboulement presque imminent. Le sang de ceux qui avaient déjà succombé, d ceux qui n'allaient pas tardé a les rejoindre dans l'au-delà, le sang des blessés, nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux.

Et surtout, le pire pour Audrey, les cris d'horreur, d'effrois, de tristesse par la découverte du corps sans vie d'un ou d'une proche. les pleurs des enfants tentant, en vain de réveiller leurs parents dont le regard était devenue vitreux.

Se dire que c'est la fin.

Se promettre que si l'on s'en sort, on rattrapera toutes nos erreurs. Qu'on aura peut-être plus jamais la chance de les voir, nos proches.

* * *

Ste Mangouste.

Il ne faudrait jamais y mettre les pieds si l'on y travaille pas. Non pas que cet endroit soit insalubre, loin de là, mais plutôt que de s'y rendre n'est en général pas un bon présage. On y va le plus souvent,pour rendre visite à un proche hospitalisé, ou parce qu'on doit nous même nous faire prendre en charge de tout urgence par une équipe de médicomages.

c'est pourtant là qu'elle se trouvait, et lui aussi. Elle avait beau chercher parmi les rescapés du pub, emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital magique, Lottie était introuvable. Peut-être était-elle indemne, cela expliquerai son absence sur les lits d'hôpitaux, pourtant nombreux. Audrey ne voulait pas envisager la seconde option. Il était tout simplement que son amie au fort caractère se trouve parmi les personnes recouvertes d'un draps blanc que plus personne ne verrait jamais sourire. Pas après leur dernière discussion, pour laquelle Audrey s'en voulait déjà terriblement. Pas après toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler et qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Pas tant qu'Audrey ne lui avait pas rendue la pareille. Pas Lottie, tout simplement.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui là! Et en plus il est un peu court, désolée, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas!_

 _Il avait l'air un peu lourd et niais au début, donc je me suis dis que la guerre en cours devait ressortir pour annoncer un rebondissement._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise, et attendant votre avis._

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	13. Chapter 13

Jamais elle n'aurait dû se trouver là, tout de noir vêtue. Des larmes ruisselants sur ses joues, entourée de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui pourtant se tenaient ici pour la même raison qu'elle. Devant un trous qui n'aurait jamais dû être creusé aussi tôt.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qui ce passait. Elle était à l'enterrement de Lottie, sa première amie, sa seule amie dans son pays d'adoption. Celle qui l'avait aidé dans sa recherche de domicile, celle à qui elle parlait dès qu'elle avait un problème. Certes elles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu, mais Audrey n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un avant, ayant un caractère assez difficile (pour ne pas dire exécrable). Mettre ses amies en terre, il n'y a rien de pire. Supporter les pleurs des proches du défunt est du même acabit. Si on rajoute à cela le sentiment de culpabilité relatifs à l'attaque que l'on a sois même subit mais que contrairement à notre proche, cela ne nous à pas été fatal. Si on se dis que la personne méritait de vivre contrairement à nous, cela nous amène à faire une dépression.

Exactement ce pour quoi Audrey était en chemin, pour la seconde fois de sa vie, même si, cette fois les raisons étaient un peu moins futile.

De plus, Percy ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. les médicomages disaient que sont état était stable, mais tant qu'il ne serait pas debout, vivant, et à ses côtés, Audrey ne pourrait se résoudre à leur faire confiance. Ils n'avaient réussis à réanimer Lottie, il fallait se faire une raison, Percy allait lui aussi finir dans un trous bien avant l'heure.

* * *

 _deux semaines plus tard_

Elle venait de recevoir une lettre par hiboux express. Percy s'était enfin réveillé. Il était temps, sa dépression prenait de l'ampleur, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir bon était cette espoir, enfin réalisé qu'il sorte de sa léthargie.

Puis une panique l'envahie. Et si il avait perdue la mémoire? Et si il lui en voulait encore pour sa vengeance?

Elle n'irait pas le voir. Problème résolu. Si ça se trouve elle allais même retourner en France, puisqu'il avait été révélé que seule les voix des sorciers étaient bloquée, elle pouvait donc partir de l'Angleterre en passant par chez les moldus. Même si cela signifiait sûrement ne pas en sortir vivante, avec tout ces attentats proférer contre ceux que les mangemorts considérait comme inférieur. Ceux contre qui ils avaient décidé de rejouer la Seconde Guerre mondiale des moldus, à une différence près: seule les agresseurs étaient conscient d'être en guerre.

D'un autre côté, Percy était en froid avec sa famille, il n'allait sûrement recevoir aucune visite de ce côté là, et Audrey ne connaissait aucun de ses amis, si jamais il en avait, après tout, il avait l'air assez solitaire. Elle aurait été agréablement étonnée si ses collègue venaient, eux aussi, le voir et prendre de ses nouvelles, ile était tous mangemorts, et, lors de son séjours, elle avait pu apprendre que sa famille était considérée comme celle qui avait comme membres le plus de traîtres à leurs sangs (encore un terme de mangemort).

* * *

Sa décision était prise, elle devait aller le voir, 'juste pour soulager sa conscience' d'après ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Ce qui n'était pas très crédible étant donné qu'elle passait le voir tout les jours sans exceptions pendant sa convalescence. Plutôt le comportement d'une amoureuse transit que celle d'un coupable, vous ne trouvez pas?

Elle s'y étais donc rendus. Il y avais énormément de monde en cette semaine de Noël, à croire que les sorciers faisaient exprès se blesser cette semaine en particulier! Pourquoi? Pour échapper aux interminables repas de famille évidemment! Certains ne comprendront pas cette soudaine levée 'd'accidents' dont les résultats pouvaient surprendre dans certains cas! Par exemple, un quinquagénaire avaient vraisemblablement perdue tout sens de la gravité, et était en train de marcher au plafond en vomissant ce qui semblait être des écrevisses roses, vous voyez le genre...

Après deux heures de queue qui lui parurent une éternité, elle arriva enfin devant l'hôtesse des renseignements de l'hôpital. Après deux heures de queue qui lui parurent une éternité, elle pu enfin demander à voir Percy. Après deux heures de queue qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se trouvais désormais coincé avec une infirmière bavarde qui était visiblement heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'était ni malade ni médicomage.

Après deux heures de queue qui lui parurent une éternité, une bonne heure de monologue infirmier aussi efficaces que la plus puissante potions de sommeil, et une simulation d'envie pressante, elle pu entrer dans la chambre qu'occupait Percy.

Qui dormait.

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Désolée pour le retard de publications!Je ne suis pas spécialement superstitieuse, mais c'est quand même étrange que le syndrome de la page blanche (SPB, pour les intimes et les habitués) me frappe en pleins TREIZIEME Chapitre!_

 _J'espère que ça vous plu, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	14. Chapter 14

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir des suites de sa visite à Percy.

Devait-elle faire comme si ce dernier avait complètement perdue la boule, et ignorer ses propos?

Ou alors, au contraire, y croire?

Ce qui amenait à une troisième question.

Comment réagir?

* * *

Percy avait prononcé une phrase. Une seule petite phrase. Mais une phrase qui avait eu de grande conséquences. Encore une fois, Audrey était persuadé d'avoir fais le mauvais choix. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir cédé à sa précédente culpabilité envers Percy, il faut le faire quand même!

En même temps, cette fois, c'est lui qui avait rendue la situation plus que gênante.

Bon, elle ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois-ci, hors de question de se faire avoir. Sa décision était prise, elle allait se rendre chez elle. Et elle ne parlait pas de son studio Londonien.

Il lui restait quand même une dernière chose à régler: comment réserver un vol dans une compagnie aérienne moldus?

* * *

 **_" _Les passagers du vol B712 de la British Airways en direction de Paris sont priés de se rendre aux portes d'embarquement"_**

Audrey était au milieu de l'aéroport,ses bagages à mains à côté d'elle, elle avait entendue l'annonce de son vol, mais bon. Vol B712, OK. British Airways, OK. Portes d'embarquement, oui, mais lesquelles?

elle se mit donc à explorer tel une aventurière en Terre jusque là inconnue à l'homme, cette endroit plein de moldu parlant des langues et des dialectes différents les uns des autres. En clair, elle était quand même un peu mal barrée pour prendre son avion à temps, mais ce serait mal connaître une Audrey!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de suivre une masse humaine, un effort considérable lorsqu'on n'aime pas trop la foule.

Elle avait vraiment eu un éclair de génie, enfin, de son point de vue. En effet, les gens se rendaient effectivement, eux aussi, vers le vol B712. Certes, cela peut paraître logique étant donné que c'était le seul vol annoncé depuis plus d'une heure.

Après le douzième contrôle (le minimum syndical) de ses affaires et de son billet, elle pu enfin monter dans cette avion de la délivrance. Non pas que son séjour en Angleterre lui avait déplu, au contraire, ne dit-on pas que toute expérience est bonne à prendre?

Non, son départ signifiait davantage la fin de sa tourmente face aux derniers propos de Percy. Une fois en France, il lui serait beaucoup plus simple de l'oublier, de rencontrer d'autre gens de son âge, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait depuis sa fameuse rupture de fin de cinquième année. En plus de sa dépression adolescente, elle s'était complètement renfermé dans sa coquille, perdant ainsi le peu d'amies qu'elle avait déjà, et lorsqu'elle avait compris son erreur, elle s'était donné à fond dans son travail. Enfin plutôt dans sa recherche de travail, une longue période qui avait duré environs...

Voyons voir... Audrey est sorte de Beaubâtons à dix-huit ans... Elle en avait aujourd'hui vingt...

...Quatre ans, quand même!

Et dire que la plupart de ses camarades avaient eu des offres dès ses résultats d'examens obtenus. Pathétique.

* * *

Le vol durait environs une heure, du moins c'est ce que lui avait dis son voisin de siège. Que faire durant ces soixante minutes de confinement?

Dormir? Impossible, des enfants extremements bruyant se trouvaient à bord.

Lire? Elle avait malheureusement terminé son dernier polar la veille

Discuter avec son voisin? ce dernier semblait regarder une photo parlante avec attention, elle ne voulait vraiment pas le déranger, il avait l'air si concentré!

Regarder le 'paysage'? C'est pas qu'elle voulait pas, mais lorsque l'on est sujette au vertige, regarder par la fenêtre en avion n'est pas vraiment la plus brillante des idées...

Elle se décida à imaginer la réaction des ses proches, qu'elles n'avait évidemment pas prévenus, lorsqu'ils la verrait passer le palier de la demeure familiale.

Si ça se trouve, ils seront absents. Là, il faudrait vraiment qu'ils l'ai fais exprès, parce qu'elle avait quand même choisi un vol un dimanche matin. Qui bouge de chez lui un dimanche matin? Personne? Exactement, vous êtes sur ma même longueur d'ondes qu'Audrey.

* * *

Elle y était enfin! Devant cette maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Cette maison où elle avait connus tout les passages obliger de l'adolescence, les colères à répétition, les mauvaises notes à devoirs expliquer aux parents, les disputes, pratiquement journalière, avec son frère!

Et la maison voisine, celle de ses cauchemars. Celle qui avait vu grandir l'ego surdimensionné des soeurs Delacour, leurs idées machiavéliques se former lentement dans leurs vils esprit.

Vous avez raison, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré! Seule Fleurs avait passé sont adolescence à mettre ce genre de plans en place. Gabrielle préférait largement jouer avec les sentiments de la gente masculine.

Elle passa le portail familiale avec une angoisse inutile, elle était quand même chez elle! Elle sonna, on lui ouvrit la porte et je peut vous jurer que jamais elle ne se serait attendu à cette réaction!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Etant donné que j'avais publié le dernier chapitre tardivement, je me rattrape en postant celui-ci rapidement!_

 _je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sinon que j'espère que cela vous à plu, et n'ayez pas peurs de me donner votre avis, ça m'aide pour l'avancement, vous ne vous en doutez pas, mais il y a dès fois où vous me donnez des pistes à travailler!_

 _A plus pour la suite_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	15. Chapter 15

_Deux mois plus tard_

Elle y repensait à l'instant. La réaction de ses parents lors de son arrivée. C'est sûr que lorsque l'on voit une jeune femme débarquer chez vous un dimanche matin, on ne peut qu'être surpris!

Mais de là à tomber dans les pommes! Il y a des limites!

Elle était heureuse d'être revenue dans sa patrie d'origine, renouer avec ses souvenirs d'enfances fait toujours énormément de bien! Surtout près avoir vécue une attaque de mangemorts soldé par la mort de sa seule amie! Les plus grand psychologues le disent: rien de mieux que se raccrocher à ses repères les plus anciens pour se relever d'un traumatisme.

Enfin, pour vous conté le gros de ses journées, eh bien, tenez-vous bien: elle avait repris ses études!

Pour être exacte, elle suivait des cours de rattrapage avec une sorcière qui, avant de se retrouver à la retraite, travaillait au ministère de la magie Français au bureau de régulations des créatures fantastiques. Et pas en tant que secrétaire!

Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir, d'une certaine manière, prendre un nouveau départ, et améliorer son futur.

Malheureusement, cela ne l'empêchait en rien de repenser aux derniers mots de Percy. Ces mots à cause desquels elle avait fuit. ce qui lui faisait tellement peur et la hantait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Et que faisait-elle lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'un certains rouquin venait occuper ses pensées?Elle écrivait.

Oui, cela peu peut-être en étonner plus d'un, mais elle s'était découvert une véritable passion pour ce domaine, elle ne se trouvait pas particulierement douée, mais au moins, ça lui changeait les idées...

...Et la nuit suivante, elle peinait à s'endormir à cause des cauchemars dû aux récits monstrueux qu'elle passait son temps à écrire (les restes de son traumatisme, sûrement). Ses histoires de dragons, de villes en ruines, de trahisons... de dinosaures.

Etrangement ces dernières étaient plus joyeuses, enfin, le personnage principal (un dinosaure) mourrait toujours à la fin mais avait eu une vie heureuse auparavant.

Pourquoi des dinosaures? Elle n'en avait aucune idée,mais je tiens à vous délivrer un autre détails: dans toutes ses description de personnage (feminin ou masculin) il y avait à chaque fois

-Un rouquin (ou ayant des reflets roux)

ou

-Un intello

ou

-Quelqu'un portant des lunette en écailles.

Etrange, non?

Vous imaginez un dinosaure roux (il faut qu'il ait donc des cheveux), ayant une capacité à tenir des propos à caractères intellectuels, et le pire: portant des lunettes en écailles!

Si tout ces critères avaient été présents à l'époque, à mon avis, le monde serait encore peuplé de T-Rex, de Diplodocus, de Tricératops d'Ichtyosaures et autres créatures toute aussi effrayante (mais pour le moins attachante, encore une fois, d'après moi). mais revenons à notre sujet principal, je précise tout de même qu'il s'agit d'Audrey (on sait jamais!), eh non pas de lunettes en formes d'écailles ou d'intello, même si ce terme est particulièrement péjoratifs!...

... Désolée, j'ai récidivé...

Enfin bref, Audrey passait ses journées à travailler, écrire et penser à Percy, et ses nuits à cauchemarder sur ce dernier transformé en dinosaure. Au moins, ça la changeait des loup-garous!

Deux mois à suivre ce schéma chaque matin. Deux mois à s'ennuyer ferme, il faut le dire clairement!

Et un jour un changement.

* * *

Ce jour là, Percy s'était réveillé, chez lui, comme tout les matins.

Comme tout les matins, il avait petit-déjeuné. Comme tout les matis, il avait pris une douche. Comme tout les matins, il s'était vêtue de son sempiternel costume-cravate par dessus lequel il avait mis sa robe de sorcier. Comme tout les matins il était sortit et, comme aucun matin auparavant, était partit en direction de l'aéroport.

Vous vous imaginez! Un Weasley dans un aéroport!

Non? Bon, tant pis. Continuons!

il avait fais comme elle deux mois plus tôt. C'est-à-dire, prendre son billet, attendre, entendre l'annonce de son vol, se perdre dans l'aéroport, suivre une bande de moldus et, enfin, monter dans cet avion du dernier espoir.

Car oui! Il était désespéré! la réaction d'Audrey l'avait quelque peu pris de court. Lorsqu'un garçon dis ces mots,; une fille n'est pas censée réagir de cette manière... ou alors elle avait une raison qu'il se devait de vérifier. Ce qui était parfaitement son intention!

Non seulement il s'était sentit terriblement vexé par sa réaction mais en plus elle était partis comme ça! Pouf! Envolée! Bye Bye Audrey, à l'année prochaine... Ou pas!

Et ça! Il ne pouvait pas le supporter! C'est pourquoi il se rendait à Paris, pour la voir, en espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. il ne s'en remettrait pas. Lui, Percy le coeur de glace renonçait à sa fierté, quelque chose à laquelle même sa famille n'avait pas le droit! Vous vous rendez compte!

* * *

Il avait eu peur dans cet engin volant de malheur (l'avion). Mais ça en valait la peine! Il se mit à ressentir toute les choses qu'un touriste se dit lorsqu'il arrive dans le métro parisien:

_"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sale! Les français n'ont aucun sens de la propreté ou quoi! "

mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se détourner de son but premier, à savoir, trouver où Audrey habitait. Et ça n'allait pas être facile! Percy ayant un sens de l'orientation proche du zéro, il était plutôt mal partit, ne pouvant compter que sur lui-même!

Mais il y arriverait, il s'était juré de ne pas trouver le repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas accomplit sa tâche. Tel un chevalier près à toute les actions pour pouvoir prouver ses idéaux,il s'élança à l'assaut du métro.

Ce n'était pas si dur que cela au final! Grâce aux indications qu'il avait réussit à obtenir auprès de Fleur, il avait réussit à trouver la maison, se trouvant à une heure de métro de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle où il avait atterrit, en moins de cinq heures! Record absolue pour quelqu'un faisant ses premiers pas en France et sans presque aucune aide! Pour une fois que Fleur s'était avérée utile!

Il toqua à la porte, tout allait se jouer maintenant.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je crois que je me suis un peu emballée sur les dinosaures, mais le sujet est tellement intéressant!_

 _Je n'ais jamais eu un fil conducteur aussi précis pour le déroulé de cette histoire, même si je fais toujours des impros; en tout cas, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire alors... Ce serais génial si vous en aviez autant à le lire!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	16. Chapter 16

_Il toqua à la porte, tout allait se jouer maintenant._

Une femme ressemblant étrangement à sa belle-soeur lui ouvrit.

Oui, vous avez bien compris! Percy avait réussit à se tromper de maison et avait toquer à la porte de la famille Delacour. Et, fidèle à lui même, il n'avait pas réussit à s'excuser! Seulement à bégayer une bribe de phrase,et en Anglais en plus!

L'image même d'un boulet de première classe.

Bon! Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne! Il recommença donc le même scénario que précédemment (sans prendre de nouveau l'avion ou le metro!)

Il attendit. Longtemps. Très longtemps, avant que quelqu'un ne viennent lui ouvrir. En réalité, Audrey faisait une sieste. Secouée, de cauchemars, certes, mais une sieste! Et, étant donné que le reste de sa famille travaillait, elle était seule dans le domicile, et avait cru, au début, que les bruit que faisait Percy en frappant à sa porte, n'étaient autre que des éléments de son rêve! il avait quand même fallu attendre un quart d'heure de 'toc-toc' incessants pour qu'elle daigne se réveiller et se rendre à la porte d'entrée!

Et trouver un Percy trempé! Parce qu'évidemment, il s'était mis à pleuvoir entre-temps! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle!

Elle ne l'avait pas fais rentré dans l'immédiat, trop choquée pour réagir. Elle s'était décidée lorsque le rouquin s'était mis à éternuer (et sur elle en plus, non mais quel culot!).

Ce qui était arrivé par la suite avait été assez amusant. Ayant pleins de gouttelettes d'eau sur ses lunettes et n'ayant pas pensé à ôter ces dernières, Percy ne voyait strictement rien, et fonçait tête en avant dans presque tout les obstacles se trouvant sur son chemin. Commodes,Table basse, tabourets, canapé... Tous avait été béni par le grand seigneur Percy du royaume de 'OUPS'. En temps normal, Audrey aurait éclaté de rire, mais là, l'état de choc était passé au premier plans, tous ce qu'elle arrivait à dire était 'bahkesketufoula', soi quelque chose de pas très très clair!

Autre agissement bizarre dû à l'état de choc: elle avait emmener Percy dans la salle de bain, vous me direz que ce n'est pas stupide, puisqu'il faut qu'il sèche! Sauf que cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il arrive à sécher s'il se retrouve sous la pomme de douche, ouverte bien entendu!

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le pire, car, il faut le dire, aucun des deux ne s'en est rendu compte. Oui, Percy était sous un jet d'eau et ne le remarquait pas, j'ai envie de vous dire qu'il était déjà mouillé, alors un peu d'eau de plus ou de moins... Au poins où il en était, ça n'allait pas changer grand chose! En fait il avait commencé à réagir lorsque le ballon d'eau chaude avait commencé à se vider et que de l'eau glacée (pas 'juste froide', vraiment glacée!) s'était, petit à petit, déversée sur lui.

Comme tout bon frileux qu'il était, il avait hurlé.

C'est à ce moment là, et uniquement à ce moment là, qu'Audrey s'était souvenue de sa présence. C'est tellement plu facile d'oublier les choses qu'on ne veut pas admettre. Audrey ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait enfermé Percy dans sa salle de bain, elle l'avait oublié, et était parti de faire une tasse de chocolat (eh oui, elle n'est pas anglaise! Le thé? Très peu pour elle!). Il y a des jours où l'état de choc vous joue des tours!

A la suite de cela, Percy n'était évidemment pas en état de parler, il avait pourtant préparé un magnifique discours, mais essayez de tenir des propos de manière classe en claquant des dents, vous risquez de perdre toute crédibilité! Puis lorsque votre hôte vous regarde avec des yeux de merlans frit, ça n'aide pas beaucoup! Personnellement, je crois que j'éclaterais de rire, ou du moins essaierais de rire en claquant des dents (sans me mordre la langue).

Cet espèce d'échange silencieux aurait duré une éternité, si le petit frère d'Audrey n'avait pas fais irruption dans la pièce, réclamant son goûté (pain + beurre + chocolat = Goûté), petit problème: plus de pain. Il aurait donc fallu allé en acheter, mais vous avez déjà demandé à un ados affamé d'aller LUI-MÊME chercher de quoi se nourrir? Vous me le confirmez, c'est impossible et carrément inutile!

D'autant plus que cet adolescent là était très curieux, or,un monsieur inconnus de son cerveaux se trouvait dans sa cuisine, avec sa soeur, le peignoir de leur père sur le dos et les lunettes de travers. En clair, un mystère à élucider, et donc, pas le temps pour aller chercher du pain, bien sûr!

Qui allait donc devoir se déplacer, puis demander à une aimable boulangère (pas vraiment la partie la plus dure) une baguette de pain, payer cette baguette (déjà plus compliqué, surtout pour une sorcière ayant, en plus, passé plusieurs mois à Londres) et revenir pour préparer un bon gros sandwich sucré pour son _cher_ petit frère? Audrey, évidemment!

Le problème plus important que le pain en lui-même, c'était de laisser Percy seul avec son frère. Le pauvre Weasley n'avait pas encore été préparé à cela! Pour vos donner une idée de ce qu'il risquai de subir, Audrey aurait préférer revivre le mariage de Fleur que d'être à sa place!

En y réfléchissant bien, elle devait lui faire passer cette étape, pour qu'il soit à égalité.

Bah oui! Comment allait-elle expliquer la présence de Percy sous leurs toits à ses parents! Un peu de solidarité, tout de même! Et, connaissant ces derniers, elle allait en avoir besoin...

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais tout de suite vous révéler les fameux propos de Percy aujourd'hui! Ce ne serait pas drôle! En plus le pauvre il a littéralement pris une douche froide, et ça ne risque pas de finir de si tôt. Audrey en à bavé, lui aussi, ex aequo comme ça!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et à la prochaine!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	17. Chapter 17

Ils étaient tout les deux assis dans la cuisine. Les parents d'Audrey, les bras croisés, se tenaient devant eux. Ils les toisaient. Percy restait fidèle à lui même depuis son arrivée en France, complètement perdu. Audrey, elle, regardait ses pieds en espérant que leur interrogatoire ne durerais pas trop longtemps. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de ses parents (un peu quand même, mais pas principalement). Non, c'était surtout que lors de ce genre de 'cérémonie obligatoire durant son adolescence', comme elle aimait les appelés, il y avait toujours un moment où elle se trouvait à avoir une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Pas très classe, certes, mais, au moins, ça a le mérite d'être honnête!

* * *

Cette fois-ci, l'issue fus assez étrange.

Alors qu'elle pensait que ses parents lui passeraient un savon pour avoir ramené un inconnue sous leur toit sans les prévenir. Leur imposer quelqu'un, en clair, elle fut extrèmement surprise de leur réaction!

Ses parents s'étaient quand même mis à câliner Percy comme ils le faisait avec elle lorsqu'ils étaient contents, qu'elle est eu une bonne note en potion par exemple!

Quand elle voyait sa famille dans cet état, il y avait vraiment des jours où elle avait l'impression de vivre avec des gens venant d'une des nombreuses planètes qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle étudiait l'astronomie, à Beaubâton.

Mais mettons nous à la place du pauvre Percy. Lui qui s'apretait à subir un interrogatoire musclé sur ses origines, sa famille, la routine lorsque l'on se retrouve pour la première fois confronté aux parents d'une fille à laquelle on n'est pas insensible.

Et dans le cas présent, vraiment pas insensible!

Ce dont Audrey était parfaitement consciente.

Car oui! Audrey avait fuis le Percy qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Le Percy qui lui avait dis se consumer d'amour pour elle. En clair, trop de chose pour l'éternelle romantique qu'elle était. Tant de chose qui la rendait maladroite.

Mais, certes, je vous l'accorde, ce n'était pas une raison pour se barrer à Perpète-Les-Oies!

Encore une fois, ne cherchez pas, on parle d'Audrey. Elle ne fonctionne pas exactement comme la plupart des gens, mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire qu'elle est folle! Toutes les Audrey sont parfaitement saines d'esprit!

Du coup, Percy lui faisait la tête! pas par rapport au fait qu'elle était parfaitement saine d'esprit! Parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Non, elle l'avait juste laissé en plan comme une vielle chaussette que l'on aurait oublié sous un lit. Pauvre Percy, elle le plaignait! Mais comment voulez vous qu'elle réagisse: il lui déclarait sa flamme de but en blanc alors que cela fait peu de temps qu'elle s'était installé en Angleterre. Le dépaysement et les problèmes qui ont suivi ont été difficile à supporter. Il aurait dû comprendre.

Et elle aussi maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Non pas qu'elle venait simplement de réaliser que son voyage avait été mouvementé! Elle n'est pas encore complètement stupide! Mais ce vide!

Celui qu'elle ressentait depuis son retour, depuis qu'elle l'avait lâchement laissé en plan. Ce trouble, qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment si spécial et embarrassant. Un mélange de gêne mais aussi de joie. Elle ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture mais elle aimait savoir que Percy était auprès d'elle et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il reparte sans sa réponse. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait considéré que comme un ami. Un très bon ami même.

Mais un amoureux? Non pas possible. Ce serait beaucoup trop d'émotion en une fois! Bien trop pour Audrey en tout cas!

Dire que si elle n'avait pas cherché à assister au mariage de Fleur, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Percy, et tous ces problèmes. Mais non, car Madame est sacrément rancunière! Elle avait donc entendu un petit démon Audrey rouge logé sur son épaule gauche lui souffler à l'oreille d'un air machiavélique: "Et si on allait se venger?". La question ne méritait pas qu'on fasse un quelconque choix, elle avait déjà la réponse. Elle y était allé, elle était resté là-bas. Pour finalement, refuser l'amour qu'on lui offrait et partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou de peur que... De peur que quoi d'ailleurs?

Oublier ce que je vous avait dit précédemment: les Audrey ne sont pas TOUJOURS saines d'esprit!En revanche rappeler vous cette liste des choses à savoir sur les êtres portant ce prénom.

 __Elles s'énervent facilement_

 __Sont les spécialistes des 'je te l'avais bien dis' qui énervent tout le monde et qu'elles même ne respecte pas._

 __Se montent souvent la tête pour rien et font donc des crises d'angoisse souvent inutile_

 __Elles ont un rapport très particulier envers la vengeance (le syndrome du "j'y vais/j'y vais pas")_

 __Sont des romantiques aveugles_

 __Aimes les livres mais ne choisissent pas souvent les bons_

 __Sont de grandes gaffeuses_

Le mélange grande gaffeuse + romantique aveugles ne peut pas faire bon ménage!

Bref! Percy avait donc décider de bouder et était allé s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis, se trouvant au sous-sol, qui est soit dit en passant l'endroit le plus froid de la demeure des Lafontaine. Quoi de mieux pour tomber malade!

Attendez une minute, qui dit 'être malade' dit 'avoir besoin de l'assistance de quelqu'un'.

Mission 'faire en sorte que Audrey réponde à Percy' lancée!

* * *

Voilà!

désolée pour ce retard de publication de presque deux semaines, j'était en panne, tout simplement!

Je tiens à remercier Witch Feather qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'écriture, en espérant ne plus y avoir recourt! NOn pas qu'elle écrive mal, même plutôt le contraire, c'est juste que c'est MA fic donc je suis censé l'écrire seule comme une grande, non?

A plus pour la suite!

Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse


	18. Chapter 18

C'était la quatrième fois depuis ce matin qu'il lançai un sort tintinabulant. Et il n'était que dix heures!

la journée commençait mal. Elle était censée être en tranquillement en exil, et il avait fallu que cet imbécile tombe malade! Chez elle! Alors que son plus cher désir était de l'éviter.

Franchement, niveau tranquillité, il y avait mieux. mais bon, l'urgence, c'était de retourner voir ce dont il avait encore besoin.

Elle lui avait déjà amener:

-Une tasse de thé au citron et au miel (qu'elle avait, soi dit-en passant, dû aller acheter, ayant finis le pot la veille)

-Une couverture supplémentaire (monsieur avait, d'après ses dires, congelé sur place)

-Une boîte de mouchoir neuve (il en avait fini une première en moins d'une heure et trente minutes, montre en main)

Elle était redescendue au sous-sol, où il siégeait toujours.

Cette fois-ci, il voulait quelque chose pour s'occuper. Ah. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas faire comme tout malade normalement constitué, évidemment il ne voulait pas dormir.

Et, du coup, la forçait à réfléchir! Percy ayant un niveau de Français extrêmement médiocre, elle ne pouvais lui passer un de ses livres, rédigés dans sa langue maternelle.

Les jeux de société étaient également déconseillé, les risques de contagions étant multiplié et, pour tout vous dire, notre jeune française en avait la sainte horreur!Mais c'était sa seule et unique option envisageable, alors elle pris sur elle, et alla chercher un jeu de bataille explosive. (elle ne sait pas jouer aux échecs, version sorcier et moldus).

Il avait gagner, elle était dégouté à vie de ce jeu insipide et qui l'avait empêcher de se détendre avec l'écriture d'une histoire de dinosaure (aujourd'hui son imagination impliquait un Ichtyosaure tombant amoureux d'une femelle Ptérodactyle, un amour impossible entre une créature marine et une autre pourfendant les cieux). De plus son Anglais préféré dans la pièce avait décidé que le perdant aurait un gage. Et, à votre avis, qu'avait-elle dû faire?

Réfléchissons un instant. Percy a clairement déclaré sa flamme à Audrey (amusant: l'élément relatif au prénom 'Audrey' est le feu, petit moment de culture qui me fais plaisir de vous donner ). Que pourrait-il bien lui demander de faire...

... Lui répondre, bien sûr! Dois-je vous rappeler que le Sieur Weasley attendait une réponse de sa douce depuis son internement?

Ç'aurait été une chose logique. Mais depuis quand Percy en fait il preuve, de logique? Je vois que nous sommes d'accord.

Bien plus d'attente, voici ce que notre jeune sorcière avait eu à faire en quelques étapes:

Tout d'abord, elle avait dû acheter une longueur monumentale de tissus de différentes couleurs et différentes matières. Puis se lancer dans des fouilles archéologique afin de retrouver la machine à coudre magique de sa mère (elle l'avait cherché dans tout les cartons du sous-sol avant de se rendre comptes que sa mère l'avait rangé dans sa penderie! Quelle famille!) Ensuite elle avait failli mourir en tentant de faire fonctionner cette satanée machine magique, puis avait abandonné, le résultat serait tout aussi bien si elle se débrouillait en utilisant seulement ses dix doigts.

La première phase terminée, elle dû, pour la troisième fois de la journée, se rendre en ville pour acheter farine, œufs, lait, crème fraîche, sucre, levure, et bien sûr, chocolat. Après être rentrée de ce périple, le rouquin avait osé lui dire qu'il voulait un jolie gâteau avec du chocolat et du caramel dedans et décoré de créature que l'on avait pas le loisir d'observer tout les jours. Etant donné que Monsieur ne s'était pas donné la peine d'approfondir sa pensée et qu'il l'avait contrainte à garder ses histoires de Ptérodactyle amoureux, les gâteux de Monsieur sera ensevelie sous ces majestueuses créatures ayant vécut à l'âge du Crétacé (Les dinosaures).

Et tant pis pour lui si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait qu'à pas gagner!

Trois heures plus tard, de la substance à gâteau au chocolat plein les cheveux, de la farine pleins les mains et une irrépressible envie de meurtre sur un certain Anglais nommé Percy, elle avait enfin terminé la seconde étape.

Si seulement ce cauchemar avait pu se terminer ainsi... Il lui restait l'unique et ultime chose à faire.

-Prendre une douche!

* * *

Je vous l'accorde, la douche n'était pas la finalité des actions précédentes, mais une besoin vital. Qui aime se sentir sale? Sûrement pas Audrey!

Douché, peigné et séché, elle enfilait ce qu'elle avait confectionné plus tôt dans la journée.

Une robe de bal d'un rouge écarlate, contrastant avec sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais et faisant ressortir ses yeux très clair, leur donnant une allure fantomatique.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans le refuge de Percy: la chambre d'amis. Et lui lança sans plus de cérémonie l'affreuse robe de sorcier vert pomme qu'il lui avait demandé.

Elle l'escorta jusqu'à la salle à manger (par bonheur, sa famille n'étant pas encore rentrée, personne ne pouvait la jugée, ou se moquer d'elle), où l'énorme gâteau à vous dégouter à vie du chocolat et du caramel . Certaines mauvaises langues pourrait dire qu'étant donné la décoration, on pourrait également être dégouté à vie des dinosaures, je laisse à Audrey le loisir de répondre à ces propos absurdes:

-Personne ne peut être dégouté des dinosaures (les humains étant d'une certaine manières leurs descendants)!

-Les dinosaures ne sont pas comestibles, il serait donc stupide d'entre être dégouté en voyant un gâteau!

Retour à l'histoire!

Audrey n'avait toujours pas saisit pourquoi le jeune homme avait il voulu qu'elle fasse ses chose qui, pour elle, n'avaient aucun rapport l'une avec l'autre. Et Percy ne semblait pas décidé à le lui avouer.

Ils s'assirent. Enfin, Audrey, oui. Percy partis en vadrouille dans toute la maison.

Et revint, le vieux chapeau de cow-boy de son petit frère sur la tête.

Il avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire en retard! De trois mois.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui, je vous l'accorde, à mis très longtemps à venir!_

 _Excusez-moi je suis débordée! Entre les cours, les révisions (au secours!) et les activités extra-scolaire, j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver l'inspiration et le temps de la rendre numérique!_

 _A plus pour la suite_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	19. Chapter 19

Ah ha! Après maintes et maintes reprises! Après de nombreux échecs! Après toutes ces défaites qu'elle avait enchaîné depuis ce jour maudits du premier jeu.

Enfin, elle venait de le battre! Elle la tenait, cette vengeance grandissante au fur et à mesure des gages tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres (le faux anniversaire n'étant qu'un avant goût). Une chose était sûre, cette fois-ci, c'est Percy qui allait en baver!

Alors réfléchissons, que pourrait-elle bien lui faire faire?

Le renvoyer chez lui?

Non! Parce que , oui Percy est au premier abord, un jeunes hommes coincé et strict qui n'a pas vraiment le sens de la rigolade et est extrêmement borné, mais, lorsqu'on apprend à le connaître, on découvre en lui une personne vraiment attachante, qui à juste du mal en relations humaines (ce qui lui fait donc un point communs avec Audrey).

Finalement, elle n'était pas si douée que ça niveau vengeance. Il lui en avait fais voir de toutes les couleurs, mais lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle s'était plutôt bien amusée à réaliser ses douze travaux.

Il fallait donc qu'elle lui rende la pareille tout en l'humiliant un peu...

Elle pourrait l'emmener faire des achats dans une galerie commerciale moldue! Le rouquin se retrouverait tellement perdue qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de rire de lui, et il pourrait apprendre de la culture moldue, quelque chose qui semblait l'intéresser. Mais dans ce cas le côté torture ne serait pas suffisament respecté... trouvons autre chose!

Ce quoi avait-elle envie qui pouvait impliquer Percy...

Trouvé!

* * *

Ils étaient là, à attendre patiemment que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'eux. Percy semblait assez nerveux, ce qui faisait rire notre française préférée (sauf pour ceux/celles qui ont une préférence pour Fleur, au quel cas nous ne les comprenons pas; mais tenons à ne pas les juger). Vous avez déjà vu un sorcier qui, en temps normal, à l'air gêné, porter un costume traditionnel tyroliens attendant d'obtenir une place pour un festival de Yoddle!

Ce n'était pas spécialement le tasse de thé d'Audrey, mais c'est la façon dont elle avait juré de ridiculiser celui qui, un jour, lui avait brisé le coeur. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de faire. Mais la nouvelle Audrey était enfin arrivé. la petite Audrey timide qui pleurait pour un rien et se laissait marcher sur les pieds avait disparu. Bon, certes, elle pleurait toujours pour un rien mais on ne change pas la nature d'une romantique au grand coeur.

la vraie différence était autre part, elle osait.

Elle avait osé tout quitter pour tenter sa chance au Royaume-Unis.

Elle avait osé mentir à un mangemort pour sauver sa peau.

Elle avait osé se venger une première fois d'un inconnu pour une raison futile.

Elle avait osé reconnaître qu'elle était fortement attiré par le-dit inconnu, même si elle ne l'assumait toujours pas devant le concerné, bien qu'il lui ai plus ou moins confirmer la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que désormais, elle voulait plus que tout qu'il lui ressorte cette phrase qui l'avait tant perturbée, ce que Monsieur n'avait décidément pas l'intention de faire dans l'immédiat!

D'où son besoin urgent de le ridiculiser! Oui, je sais, ça n'a absolument rien de logique, mais on parle encore et toujours d'Audrey! Vous devriez vous habituer depuis le temps que ses actes sont insensées, incompréhensibles et, il faut le dire, complètement stupides!

Enfin bref! Ce qui était fais était fais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et annulé tous ses actes. C''était presque aussi impossible que de ramener Lottie dans ce monde ou de rendre Fleur sympa (pour ce dernier point, demandez à Ginny, c'est vraiment mission impossible). Et puis, il faut l'avouer,ce jeux des vengeances lui plaisait ridiculement.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de queue, ils purent enfin s'asseoir devant la micro-salle-de-spectacle, qui était étonnamment pleine à craquer. Non pas que le Yoddle soit si peu digne de succès, au contraire, peu de personne connaisse ce chant très particulier, (en général, seuls les suisses des montagnes et les tyroliens savent de quoi il s'agit).

A son plus grand désarroi, Percy s'était endormis.

Non, ce n'est pas une blague, cet imbécile avait réussit à piquer un petit somme durant un festival de chant!

D'un certain côté, on peut comprendre notre chère Audrey, c'est un véritable coup dur dans la vie d'une femme sensible et romantique de tombé amoureuse d'un personnage froid, distant, n'ayant pas une once de romantisme (ou de galanterie), plutôt directe et n'ayant aucun goût pour la musique!

Il est donc parfaitement normal que mademoiselle n'ose pas reconnaître ses sentiments! Les opposés s'attirent peut-être, mais il y a des limites!

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard considérable de publication. En plus d'avoir de gros problèmes informatiques, je me suis retrouvé avec un manque de temps non négligeable et le fameux syndrome de la page blanche. Vous voyez un peu ce formidable concours de circonstances!_

 _Je suis aussi désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas encore totalement guéris de ce syndrome maudit._

 _En espérant obtenir votre pardon, guérir de ce manque d'inspiration, et que mon univers vous plaise toujours autant!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	20. Chapter 20

Percy devait rentrer. Son séjour en France prenait fin et il s'inquiétait de la quantité de travail qu'il aurait à faire en rentrant au Ministère, surtout avec le guerre en cours.

Elle était plus triste qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. L'arrivé du rouquin l'avait, au début, fortement dérangé, mais elle s'y était habituée. Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient bien amusé ensemble, avaient plus ample connaissance. Mais l'heure des au-revoir avait sonné.

cette fois-ci, elle avait tout de même décidé de lui éviter la galère des transports en communs moldus en l'emmenant elle-même à l'aéroport en voiture. D'un certaine manière, ça lui permettait aussi d'avoir un excuse pour "échapper aux tâches ménagères" , bien que personne ne soit assez dupe pour ne pas comprendre ses véritables intentions.

Enfin, les dégâts ne furent que limités. L'embarquement est une dure épreuve au point de vue émotionnel. Les plus sensibles d'entre nous craquent, et c'est normal. Percy n'échappa pas à la règle et éclata en sanglots en pleins milieux de la salle d'attente.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il peut être perturbant de se faire patiner par un agent de sécurité, tout ça parce que lorsque vous êtes passé sous leur machine toute droit sortie des enfers, vous avez fais cet horrible 'bip-bip'.

Evidemment une armée d'hôtesse en jupettes et chapeaux ridicules avait rappliqué dans la minute qui suivi.

Pourquoi?

Eh bien, selon le point de vue très objectif d'Audrey, le seul intérêt qu'elles auraient pour arriver aussi vite (n'obtenant pas d'augmentation salariales si elles consolent un passager), c'était qu'elle avaient tout simplement eu le coup de foudre pour Percy et avaient donc décidée de le lui piquer!

Pardon, excusez-moi,de le draguer sournoisement!

Heureusement, ça ne dura pas très longtemps et Audrey jubilait: il avait envoyé paître les hôtesses en moins de deux, avant de se précipité dans ses bras à elle! Et pan! Dans les dents!

Il monta dans l'avion, les yeux rouges et le peu de dignité qui lui restait accroché fermement à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'avion dans lequel il était censé être, elle prit une résolution. Sûrement la plus importante qu'elle n'est jamais prise un 1er janvier.

* * *

 **Quatre mois plus tard**

Audrey lisait dossier sur dossier à un rythme effréné. Son nouveau poste lui plaisait beaucoup, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être utile à la société. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était heureuse, et pourtant, il y avait ce petit truc en moins qui lui enlevait la possibilité de dire qu'elle nageait en plein bonheur.

Certes, c'était entièrement de sa faute, mais si elle avait pu modifier le passé, elle l'aurait fais sans hésiter. peut-être qu'Il lui aurait donner de ses nouvelles si elle était retournée au Royaume-Unis en sa compagnie, du moins pour un temps. Mais en ce début d'avril aucun hiboux ne lui parvenait, et elle se mettait à imaginer le pire.

Peut-être avait-il dû fuir à cause de la guerre?

Il lui semblai qu'il lui avait parler de ses soupçons envers Ministre de la Magie Britannique et de l'enquête qu'il souhaitait mener à son retour, peut-être avait-il été exécuté pour haute trahison?

Ce scénario lui donnait des frissons, cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était rentré chez lui. Cela faisait quatre mois que son voeu le plus cher était de le revoir, sain et sauf. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait pris cette résolution de tout lui avouer.

Seulement voilà, révéler ses sentiments pour quelqu'un dans une lettre, franchement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classe!

Et Percy lui avait formellement interdis de retourner en Angleterre tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée ou qu'il ne lui en ai pas donné l'autorisation.

Lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait n'était donc toujours pas à l'ordre du jours.

C'était lorsqu'elle se mettait à penser de cette façon que la troisième hypothèse venait faire son apparition: et s'il avait tout simplement rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui avait clairement avouer ses sentiments, et qu'il l'avait rejeter aux oubliettes.

C'était sans contexte cette option qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Cette option et le silence de son rouquin. Ces deux choses qui pourraient paraître insignifiantes mais qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur, l'empêchait de se réjouir de son nouvel emploi, ou encore du fais quelle ai retrouvé la seule amie qu'elle ai jamais eu à Beaubâton.

Quoique,pour ce dernier point, c'était compréhensible, si on prend en compte le fait que ladite amie ai volontairement insulté Percy devant Audrey lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation. Pas très malin, je vous l'accorde.

Tiens on pourrait rajouter ce point sur la liste des choses à savoirs sur les Audrey: ne jamais dire du mal de la personne dont elle sont amoureuses!  
A vos risques et périls...

Fermeture de la parenthèse 'liste des Audrey' et retour aux événements.

Audrey aimait donc son poste, mais préférait largement l'Angleterre ou son prince tout juste charmant l'attendait.

(J'espère juste qu'Audrey ne divague pas sur ses émotions lorsqu'elle travail autant que mon étalage lorsque je décrit son ressentit, parce que sinon les dossiers qu'on lui à confier ne vont pas être réglés tout de suite...)

Alors qu'elle travaillait sur une histoire de dispute au départements des hiboux express, l'un d'eux fit irruption dans la pièce... Un hiboux! Pas un des membres du personnels!

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait se diriger droit vers sa voisine de bureau, qui, contrairement à Audrey s'ennuyait du peu de travail qu'on lui avait confié, il changea brusquement de direction avant de s'écraser royalement sur son bureau à elle. Faisant ainsi, d'une certaine manière, le ménage parmi toute la paperasse qui s'y entassait.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre!_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à exprimer mon soutient à toutes les familles touchées par les événements du 13 novembre dernier. Que personne n'oublie que la fraternité fais partie de nos valeurs françaises, personne ne pourra nous enlever cela!_

 _Ensuite, comme à l'accoutumée, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Audrey,_**

 ** _je sais que mes nouvelle se font rares depuis quelques temps. Tu m'en vois premier désolé. Ici, nous sommes débordé, le ministère ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas. Je pense que c'est pour bientôt, je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais certains signes me permettent de te l'affirmer._**

 ** _En attente de te revoir_**

 ** _Percy Weasley, adjoint au ministre de la Magie Britanique_**

* * *

Depuis le temps, elle avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Percy allait bien, mais le ministère le surveillait, elle ne pouvait donc pas rentrer auprès de lui.

L'avantage qu'il y avait à ne rien faire, était, bien sûr, de n'avoir rien à cacher. Le contrecoup, n'avoir strictement rien d'intéressant à raconter.

Elle devait lui répondre, elle se voyait mal attendre un mois puis lui envoyer une lettre l'air de rien! Parce que, bien que notre chère Audrey soit heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de son rouquin préféré, le mois d'attente infernal lui restait en travers de la gorge!

Pour la peine sa lettre n'aurait rien de compliqué dans son contenu! De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu bien dire?

* * *

 ** _Cher Percy_**

 ** _Enfin! Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistante, mais ta lettre se faisait attendre! Tu t'en doutes sûrement. Ici rien n'a changé. Toujours la même monotonie du travail de bureau, mais je m'en contente. Après tout cela change considérablement de ce que je faisait en Angleterre, mais c'est aussi ce pour quoi je suis diplômée, je ne ferais donc mieux de ne pas me plaindre._**

 ** _L'imbécile qui me sert de frère te passe le bonjour, mes parents aussi!_**

 ** _Audrey Lafontaine, petite française coincée loin de son rouquin adoré._**

* * *

Une fois la lettre cachetée, elle l'accrocha à la patte du hibou, espérant qu'il arrive au plus vite à destination.

Cette dernière phrase la perturbait quand même, elle n'avait pus certes s'empêcher de l'écrire, mais elle avait désormais peur d'en révéler un peu trop à Percy (ah les Audrey et leur paranoïa!). Et s'il prenait peur comme elle l'avait elle même fait? Et s'il s'éloignait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà?

* * *

 ** _Audrey,_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter, tout reste pareil, rien ne change. Le seul événement à peu près notable serait peut-être mes retrouvailles avec Pénélope Deauclaire, celle qui avait ravit mon coeur lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un pauvre étudiant à Poudlard._**

 ** _En espérant que tu t'amuses toujours autant_**

 ** _Percy, qui est très heureux d'avoir renouer avec son ami E_**

* * *

Bon! Analysons ce court texte donnant à notre Audrey préférée de grosses envies de meurtres et de pleurer en continue pendant des jours sans pouvoir s'arrêter!

Tout d'abord, Monsieur Weasley veut donner une impression évasive, pour cela il crée une atmosphère mystérieuse grâce à l'utilisation d'une formule vague ("je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire").

Puis viens ensuite ce qu'on pourrait identifier comme de la vengeance dans le cas où il aurait mal interprété la dernière phrase de la lettre qu'Audrey lui avait envoyé. En effet, la formule "le seul événement', implique quelque chose d'important pour l'auteur. Impression renforcée par l'insistance sur la lettre 'E' du mot 'amie' et l'expression "celle qui avait ravit mon coeur".

Bien que, je vous l'accorde, l'utilisait du passé pourrait donner un effet du genre "plus rien ne se passe entre elle et moi, sont retour ne me faits ni chaud ni froid", qui est royalement balayé par le point démontré plus haut!

Vous comprenez ainsi donc mieux pourquoi notre chère demoiselle avait pété une durite! Il lui déclarait la guerre!

Ce qui du point de vue d'Audrey la Stratège, n'était pas très malin! Il venait de faire la même erreur que l'Empereur Allemand moldu lorsqu'il avait décidé de mener la Première Guerre Mondiale sur deux fronts: d'un côté les armée Franco-Britanniques, de l'autre l'armée du Tsar Nicolas II de Russie.*

Bien évidemment, dans le cas de Percy, la Russie et l'Allemagne ne faisait pas parti du conflit (enfin...nous ne connaissons pas les origines de Mademoiselle Deauclaire!), la guerre de Percy était contre les mangemorts d'un côté (Britanniques, pour la majorité) et Audrey de l'autre (Française de France).

Notre chère hystérique paranoïaque et spécialiste des vengeance collective partait donc avec un avantage non-négligeable!

C'était partis pour la Guerre Du Verbe (GDV)

* * *

 ** _Chère Percy,_**

 ** _Cette semaine les événements se sont enchaînés a une vitesse folle! Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée! C'est incroyable!_**

 ** _Pénélope Deauclaire? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé auparavant? C'est tellement dommage que les circonstances actuelle nous empêche de nous rencontrer! J'aurais vraiment été ravit de faire la connaissance de ta petite amie!_**

 ** _Au plaisir de voir en chair et en os mes deux tourtereaux._**

 ** _Audrey._**

* * *

Une des technique pour déclencher une GDV est principalement le mensonge. La plupart d'entre vous l'auront sûrement déjà remarqué, mais il beaucoup plus simple de raconter des bobards à l'écrit qu'à l'oral! L'impossibilité d'avoir recours à l'étude du langage du corps aidant sans aucun doutes!

* * *

 ** _Bonjour,_**

 ** _Tu m'en vois ravis! Ici nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de papillonner n'importe où, n'importe quand et avec n'importe qui, nous sommes quelques peu contraint à un rythme de travail (tu sais les horaires, les dossiers vraiment important à traiter de toute urgence), il faut qu'étant à un poste sérieux, je me dois de faire ce que la hiérarchie attend de moi!_**

 ** _Pénélope est enchantée de ta démarche pour la rencontrée, et pense, tout comme toi, qu'il est désolant que votre rencontre ne puisse avoir lieu!_** ** _Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre une personne qui me tient vraiment à coeur en danger. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arrivé si elle prenait l'avion ou le train! je ne veux pas qu'elle risque sa vie parce que tu le souhaites!_**

 ** _Percy Weasley, qui travaille et te demande de ne pas le dérangé!_**

* * *

Il s'est attaqué à sa profession en toute connaissance de cause. Il savait que c'était une corde sensible. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle avait bien rigolé en lisant son paragraphe sur la sécurité de cette fille qu'elle soupçonnait n'avoir plus aucun contact avec le rouquin. D'ailleurs, elle venait d'avoir une idée formidable, et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps!

* * *

 _ **Percy,**_

 ** _Je comprends tout à fais que tu ne veuille pas la mettre en danger, mais je viens d'y penser! J'ai acheté mon billet de train et je vous rejoins d'ici deux jours! J'ai vraiment hâte!_**

 ** _Audrey, pressée de retourner en Angleterre!_**

* * *

Bon! Manquait plus que de rendre son bluff réel et elle était prête!

C'est ainsi qu'en ce matin du 2 mai 1998, Audrey fit sa valise et se rendit sur le quai de l'Eurostar, bien décidée à prouver à Percy que personne ne gagnerait contre elle, et encore moins une petite Anglaise qui pointe le bout de son nez après minimum cinq ans d'absence, si on prend en compte le fait qu'il ne se sont sûrement pas vu depuis la fin de leurs études, Percy ayant 18 ans à la fin de ses études et étant âgé de 23 ans actuellement.

Soit un ans de plus qu'Audrey, mais c'est juste un détail.

Deux heures de trajets lui avait suffit pour arrivé à King's Cross, de multiples souvenirs en tête, et une impression très étrange.

Pourquoi toute une bande de sorciers faisait-elle la queue devant le pilier 9 et 10?

Il lui semblait que Percy lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait du quai 9 3/4, qu'il se rendait à Poudlard, l'école Anglaise. Petit problème, la rentrée des classes était très loin derrière, et ces gens beaucoup trop vieux pour être de simple étudiants!

Trop c'est trop, ridiculiser Percy venait de tomber au second plan, elle allait suivre ce mouvement de foule magique!

Ah! Les Audrey et leur curiosité!

* * *

 _Désolée_

 _Je sais, j'ai du retard, mais également plus beaucoup de temps, alors je pense qu'il va falloir s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme de publication._

 _Tenez, pour me faire pardonner, j'essaye de faire des chapitres légèrement plus long (1401 mots aujourd'hui), ce qui, pour moi, est une rude épreuve!_

 _Donnez moi votre avis et à plus pour la suite!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	22. Chapter 22

Le Poudlard express n'est pas connu pour être le moyen de transport le plus rapide du monde magique. En temps normal, ça n'aurait rien de dérangeant, surtout si le fait qu'il soit essentiellement emprunté par des adolescents retournant à l'école. Sauf que nous n'étions pas en temps normal, et Audrey se trouvait à son bord.

Attendre. Attendre et espérer que ce tas de ferraille daigne accélérer, voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire!

Quoique, elle venait de trouver une alternative: écouter les conversation des autres passagers pour comprendre ce mouvement de foule et compléter son enquête.

Et elle ne fut pas déçu!

La bataille finale avait eu lieu. La victoire pour la liberté venait d'être proclamée. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: elle avait été très inspiré en montant dans ce train! Tout indiquant que Percy avait 90% de chance de se trouver dans cette école!

* * *

Le chaos. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit une fois arrivée sur les lieux d'études de la plupart des sorciers Britanniques. D'autres souvenirs lui vinrent aussitôt en tête. Lottie. Il devait en avoir des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines, qui, comme son amie, étaient passé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Pourvu que Percy ne fasse pas parti d'entre eux, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pénélope Deauclaire, elle n'en avait strictement rien à cirer, c'était son Percy, un point c'est tout!

Elle courut en direction du château, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais doutait que l'école avait d'ordinaire l'apparence d'un tas de ruines fumantes.

Elle poussa la grande porte, sûrement l'entrée principale du château. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre au monde des bisounours à l'intérieur, mais n'aurait jamais pensé que la douleur des proches des victimes serait aussi palpable. Elle marcha à travers les différentes allées, regardants les corps étendues, adressant un sourire de compassion aux nombreux blessés, jusqu'au fond de la grande salle.

Un choc. La famille du maris de Fleur. Celle de Percy. Facilement reconnaissable à sa chevelure flamboyante.

Cette famille entourant un corps.

Elle se précipita à leur rencontre, Fleur était parmi eux, soutenant sûrement son maris.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à deux mètres d'eux, qu'elle le reconnu. Son Percy. Ce n'était pas lui, le corps, mais un des jumeaux si drôle dans leur prononciation approximative du français lors du mariage de Fleur. Un des deux jumeaux dont Percy lui avait tant parlé, enfin, il lui avait parlé de toute sa fratrie, mais ses nombreuses anecdotes étaient essentiellement à propos ce que les deux propriétaires du plus célèbres magasins de farces et attrapes sorcier lui faisait subir.

Audrey hésitait. Devait-elle aller à la rencontre de Percy, qui était effondré, ou le laisser en famille pour que ce soit ces derniers qui le soutiennent. Pour qu'ils se soutiennent tous mutuellement.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de poussé plus loin sa réflexion. Fleur venait de la remarquer et lui faisait des signes pour qu'elle les rejoignent. Percy venait de se jeter au cou de son père et pleurait sur son épaule pendant que sa mère et le frère jumeau du défunt étaient allongées sur le ce dernier, comme s'il était la chose la,plus importante au monde en cet instant. Audrey ne se souvenait pas de la perte d'un proche, dans ce genre de situation, personne ne peut prédire comment nous allons réagir, mais il est évident que la tristesse prend le dessus sur tout ce qui pouvait nous accaparer à ce moment.

Voir les gens auxquels on tient dans un tel état de douleurs sans pouvoir agir est tout aussi déchirant. On voudrait se précipiter à leur rencontre, tout en ayant peur d'essuyer un rejet de leur part. On voudrait les consoler avec des mots gentils, porteurs d'espoirs, mais dire quelque chose de travers bloque toutes ces phrases dans notre gorge.

Alors on reste là, à attendre.

A attendre que cette souffrances cesse, que quelqu'un de plus courageux fasse le premier pas pour aider ceux qui en ont besoin, parce qu'on en est incapable,tout en espérant être cet être permettant aux autres de succomber à leur tristesse.

Elle s'excusa auprès de Fleur et repartie s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle ne pouvant rien faire de plus, mais assurant que s'ils nécessitaient quoi que ce soit, elle était là. Que dire de plus, à part 'toutes mes condoléances', cette pauvre phrase rendant la chose si réelle et causant bien souvent encore plus de mal.

* * *

Assise à attendre pendant plusieurs heures, elle avait finit par s'endormir. C'est Percy qui était venue la réveiller, les yeux encore rougis par les pleurs. il voulait la remercier de s'être déplacé, malgré leur différents. Il voulait s'excuser pour avoir mal interpréter cette lettre qui avait déclenché cet élan de jalousie si stupide lorsqu'on y voulait savoir si elle avait un endroit où loger durant son séjour au Royaume-Unis, car, si ce n'était pas le cas, les dortoirs de l'école étaient tous vides. Il voulait lui dire au revoir, il rentrait à Londres la demi-heure suivante, lui promettant de lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Cette dernière phrase laissa au passage un goût amer de déjà vu qu'Audrey espérait ne pas revoir. Elle se dirigea vers ce que Percy lui avait indiqué comme étant les dortoirs des Gryffondor, bien que pour une raison obscure, il n'avait pas pu franchir les escaliers. La fatigue l'emporta aussitôt.

* * *

C'est une dame entièrement vêtue de vert qui vint la tirer du sommeil cette fois-ci. Se présentant comme étant le Professeur McGonnagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, elle venait demander à notre chère française de prendre part à la reconstruction de l'école, afin qu'elle puisse rouvrir le plus vite possible et permettre aux élèves de finir leur année, sans redoublement.

Voulant se rendre utile n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Audrey s'empressa d'accepter.

Ce n'est qu'en se rendant dans la grande salle pour prendre un 'petit déjeuner équilibré' comme McGonnagall le lui avait conseillé, qu'elle su que rester dans ce château était la bonne chose à faire.

Percy aussi était de la partie.

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Il fallait que je fasse super attention pour la dernière partie, aller trop vite aurait signifiée la fin de ce récit._

 _Sauf que je ne veux pas qu'il finisse, ou pas tout de suite!_

 _Donnez-votre avis! Ce que vous voudriez voir la prochaine fois._

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	23. Chapter 23

Audrey n'aurait jamais pensé que reconstruire un château aurais pu être aussi enrichissant! Percy ne lui adressait certes pas la parole, mais elle le comprenait, perdre un frère n'a rien de facile même pour le plus solide et courageux des hommes. Cela n'empêchait Audrey d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle su ainsi, en discutant avec d'anciens camarades venue à Poudlard pour la la remise en état de leur école.

Percy était donc un préfet en chef rabat-joie, coincé et orgueilleux dont il était facile de se moquer. Et cette Pénélope Deauclaire existait vraiment! C'était pas un bluff, comme elle l'avait pensé, mais véritablement son ex-petite amie!

Ca lui avait fais l'effet d'une douche froide.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle s'était mariée six mois plus tôt avec un français. Et pas n'importe lequel!

Cléante de L'Astérie.

Celui dont elle était tombé folle amoureuse durant ses années à Beaubâton. Celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur en la plaquant pour aller avec sa pire ennemie. Celui qui, plus récemment, lui avait servit de professeur particulier d'Anglais.

Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas cru, mais après tout, c'était plutôt marrant de savoir que leurs anciens amours à Percy et elle s'étaient rencontrés et avait eu le coup de foudre!

Si ça se trouve ils auront pleins d'enfants et Audrey en sera la marraine! Je vous l'accorde, c'est fortement improbable, mais on peut toujours rêver!

Rien n'est jamais impossible, sachez-le! Pour preuve: même Percy à appris à s'amuser, tout n'est pas encore perdue!

* * *

_Audrey? Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît? J'ai à te parler.

Intéressant, Percy lui adressait la parole pour la première fois de la journée! Bon, il était 19h30 et ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à table, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il allais peut-être s'excuser. Ce serait un exploit!

_Tu avais quoi dans la tête au juste?

Pourquoi il l'agressait? Elles sont loin les excuses tant espérées!

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici? je t'avais dis que c'était dangereux, mais non! Madame débarque alors qu'elle peut se faire tuer! t'es complètement folle!

-Hé! C'est pas gentil ça! Moi je voulais juste venir parce que j'avais plus de nouvelle et que tu me parlais de Pénélope Deauclaire!

_T'imagine si tu t'étais fait tuer! j'aurais fais quoi moi? Tu m'expliques?

_J'en sais rien, je suis pas dans ta tête moi!

_Audrey...

_C'est moi!

_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des remarques stupide de ce genre?

_Si je les fais pas maintenant, je les ferais quand?Je me vois mal lâcher ça en pleins milieux du repas alors que la discussion porte sur la faculté des lapins à engloutir des carottes! Là, ça serait débile.

_Pourquoi des lapins et des carottes?

_J'en sais rien. C'est le seul truc qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Percy s'est retourné et mis à soupirer.

_Mais ça change rien à ce que je t'ai dit par rapport à ton arrivée ici!

_Je sais. Mais je suis arrivé à la toute fin, j'ai assister à aucuns combats! A la base je voulais me rendre chez toi, mais j'ai vu des sorciers se ruer vers le train de ton école alors je les ais suivis.

_T'as pas pris part aux combats?

_Absolument pas! C'était déjà finis, je viens de te le dire!

_C'est génial! Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point tu m'as fais peur! qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais morte!

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu me pose cette question et ma réponse n'a pas changé en l'espace de deux minutes: j'en sais rien.

Percy s'est calmé et replacé en face d'Audrey.

_Allez viens, j'ai faim.

_Euh d'accord, j'ai juste une toute petite question moi aussi.

_Je t'écoute.

_Pourquoi tu me tiens la main de puis tout à l'heure? C'est bizarre...

Audrey n'eu pas de réponse, mais la réaction de Percy lui avait suffit. Après tout, de son point de vue, rien de plus mignon qu'un Percy Weasley rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle avait décidée d'être franche sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais, toute "courageuse" qu'elle était, considérait que le moment n'était pas opportuns. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vielles habitudes et cette timidité qui la qualifiait depuis toujours?

Après tout, si elle n'était pas elle-même, en aucun cas elle méritait de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne changeait pas pour plaire aux autres et commettait un nombre incalculable de gaffes à la minutes.

Sa timidité l'avait toujours caractérisée, comme le courage avait toujours caractérisée les Gryffondors.

* * *

A table, il y avait du lapins accompagné de carottes à la vapeur en guise de dîner.

Audrey se sentit terriblement gênée, Percy venait de se persuader qu'elle était douée en divination et qu'elle possédait le "troisième oeil" qui lui permettait de lire l'avenir. Par conséquent, tous les regards de ses voisins de tables convergeaient vers elle. Ou plutôt, toue la famille Weasley au grand complet la dévisageait à sa manière.

Et Fleur n'était même pas là pour l'aider. Vous voyez à qu'elle point la situation était embarrassante! Audrey en était venue à espérer que son ennemie de toujours lui vienne en aide! Même Percy était en état de blocage total! Autrement dis: elle était dans la mouise (pour rester polie).

Comme si toute cette situation de Tu-me-regardes/Je-te-regarde, n'était pas assez bizarre; il fallait en plus que règne un silence pesant que personne n'avait l'air d'avoir l'intention de briser.

Génial, ça ne signifiais qu'une chose. Si Audrey voulait que ça bouge, il fallait qu'elle le fasse elle même!

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

_Euh, Bonjour?

* * *

 _Voilà!_

 _J'ai réussis! Et c'était pas gagné! J'ai enfin publié! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais entre les syndr^moes de la Page Blanche à répétitions et la période d'examens!_

 _Quand j'avais le temps, j'avais pas d'idées. Quand j'avais des idées, j'avais pas le temps!_

 _En espérant que ça vous ais plus et Merci à Juliette54 et Ouji-chan0005 de m'avoir donnée des idées de tram à suivre!_

 _Donnez votre avis!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	24. Chapter 24

Elle les avait salué. Et maintenant? Le silence persistait, comme s'ils étaient tous profondément choqué par sa présence à leur tablée. Percy ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'eux, et encore moins apte à la sortir de cette situation d'embarras maximal.

En résumé: elle était sacrément mal barrée.

Même le jumeau restant, celui de tous les Weasley qui était le plus bavard, se taisait. Ou pleurait, ne s'étant toujours pas remis du décès de son frère.

Fleur fit irruption dans la grande salle avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable (pas beaucoup, en clair), et couru, tel une fée ayant perdu ses ailes vers le gang des muets.

Pour rappelle: courir comme une fée n'a rien d'un compliment, les fées étant de petits êtres stupides et vaniteux qui réalise de magnifique ornements (inutilité la plus totale) pour peu qu'on les flattes.

D'un certain côté, Audrey était soulagée, quelqu'un pourrait enfin faire la conversation. De l'autre, il s'agissait quand même de Fleur Delacour. Fleur, qui, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, lui sauvait la mise. Et tout le monde sait qu'Audrey déteste être redevable. D'autant plus lorsqu'il faut l'être à une personne qu'elle ne supporte pas depuis de nombreuses années.

_Bah alors? Pourquoi vous tenez tous ces têtes d'enterrement?

Elle le fait exprès. Ils viennent de perdre un membre de leur famille dans d'affreuses circonstances; et elle fait un jeu de mot pourrie mêlant la mort!

_C'est à cause d'elles? Bah c'est pas la peine de vous inquiétez alors! Je la connais bien moi! Alors...On commence par quoi?

On commence par quoi pourquoi? De quoi elle parle?

_Voici donc Audrey Lafontaine, 21 ans, né le 7 octobre 1977 en région parisienne, de parents sorciers. A reçu sa lettre pour Beaubâton comme toutes sorcières françaises. A raté ses examens de sixième années et n'a pas pu intégrer d'école de médicomagie en raison de ses résultats médiocres. Son numéro de compte pour la banque des sorciers française est le...

_Stop! C'est bon! Je pense qu'ils ont compris. Merci Fleur d'avoir si modestement introduit ma personne.

Maintenant, les regards de la famille de rouquin étaient carrément apeurés. Comme si Audrey allait se jeter sur eux et les avaler tout cru. Ce qui était purement et simplement stupide, nous le concevons tous.

Percy fut le premier à réagir, notant que l'anniversaire de la française était passé et qu'il ne lui avait pas souhaité. Ce qui, bien entendu, relança Fleur dans son monologue.

_Percy! Honte à toi quand même! Comment a tu pus oublier l'anniversaire de ta fiancée! Et dire que vous vous marierez dans quelques mois

_PARDON?

Ci dessus la première réaction de la totalité des Weasley, plus Audrey.

_C'est vrai Perce? Tu vas te marier? C'est une blague? (le jumeau restant)

_C'est... Inattendu! (celui qu'Audrey identifia comme étant le maris de Fleur)

_Oh je suis fière de toi mon bébé! Mais tu aurais quand même pu prévenir! (La mère)

_Molly tu te rends compte! (Le père)

_Ca veut dire que je vais être tonton (un grand roux)

_Ron, si c'est pour être stupide, tais-toi! (Par déduction: la seule soeur de Percy)

_Fleur! C'est quoi cette histoire?

Ci dessus, seconde réaction de la famille Weasley + Audrey

_Par la barbe de Merlin! Audrey, tu peux me suivre deux minutes?

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Audrey le suivie, à l'écart du reste de la Grande Salle.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que tu es encore raconté à Fleur?

Et voilà, ça lui retombait dessus! A croire que Fleur avait tout fais exprès pour la mettre dans l'embarras (comme d'habitude, en somme). Dorénavant, elle n'avait plus qu'à expliquer à son rouquin préféré qu'elle n'y était pour rien, ce qui risquait d'être compliqué, connaissant le caractère borné de Percy Weasley!

Monsieur attendait, en tapant du pied. Elle allait devoir argumenter en utilisant des pincettes, sa vie est en jeu!

_Percy, elle n'y est pour rien!

Fleur? Qui s'excuse? Que quelque retienne Audrey, elle va s'évanouir!

_Ah oui?

_Je croyais que vous étiez vraiment fiancé moi! C'est la première fois que j'apprends qu'Audrey entretiens une correspondance avec quelqu'un!

_Attends une minute! T'as étudiée mes lettres? Comment t'as fais?

_Ma réponse tiens en deux tout petits mots: ta mère.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire! Sa propre mère était allée raconter à sa pire ennemie sa fréquence d'envoie de lettres en outre-manche! Et qu'elle est inventée cette histoire de mariage! Et qu'elle entretenait une correspondance avec Fleur!

_Fleur? Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes, s'il-te-plait? Mon frère va s'inquiéter si tu n'es plus avec lui.

_Oh oui! Mon pauvre Bill qui a dû rester tout seul ! Comme il doit s'ennuyer sans moi!

L'honneur est sauf, la véritable Fleur Delacour-Weasley est de retour! Aussi égocentrique qu'à l'accoutumée!

Il restait quand même un dernier point à élucider. Audrey vient d'être officiellement innocentée, alors pourquoi elle ne peut pas retourner avec les autres? Non pas qu'elle en est vraiment envie. le silence de toute à l'heure l'ayant définitivement traumatisée.

_Fleur n'a réglé qu'une partie du problème.

_Comment ça?

_Je dis quoi à mes parents maintenant? Ils sont persuadés qu'on va se marier dans les mois qui suivent! C'est la catastrophe!

_Merci... Ca fait toujours plaisir...

_C'est pas contre toi! C'est ma mère, tu ne la connais pas! A ses côté, Fleur est un ange.

Audrey avait du mal à croire ses dernières paroles, mais il était vrai que Percy devrait connaître celle qui l'a mis au monde mieux qu'elle, qui ne l'avait vu, en tout et pour tout, que seulement une demi-heure essentiellement passée dans le silence le plus complet.

La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord était indéniablement le fait de trouver une solution, et vite!

Audrey en avait bien une, mais au grand jamais elle n'oserait l'avouer! Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait bizarre!

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plus! Je ne pense pas que l'idée de notre chère Audrey soit compliquée à deviner (en même temps je dis ça en connaissant la bonne réponse...)_

 _Donnez moi votre avis, et vos idées d'idées!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chère maman**_

 ** _J'ai comme qui dirait un problème. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça. Disons tout simplement qu'il faut que tu m'aides._**

 ** _Voilà. Je t'explique. J'ai rencontré les parents de Percy hier. Jusque là, pas de problème._**

 ** _Fleur à débarqué et a insinué quelque chose de plutôt embarrassant devant eux._**

 ** _Elle nous a mis, Percy et moi, dans une situation très délicate._**

 ** _Si tu préfères, si nous ne réglons pas cette histoire, nous risquons d'en payer le prix toute notre vie._**

 ** _En espérant que tout le monde ailles bien._**

 ** _Audrey_**

 ** _P-S: Tu n'aurais pas gardée ta robe de mariée par hasard?_**

* * *

Audrey soupira et cacheta la lettre avant d'appeler Erol, le hiboux des Weasley, et de lui accroché la missive à la patte. Trois jours étaient passé depuis la gaffe de Fleur. Trois jours depuis lesquels Percy était devenue incapable de la regarder sans rougir furieusement!

Il est vrai qu'il ne leur était pas étranger qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais il est également véridique que tout deux étaient bien trop timides (ou coincés) pour oser l'avouer!

Et Fleur qui cherchait à les enfoncer encore plus dans sa bêtise ne les aidait pas vraiment. Madame s'était auto-proclamé "organisatrice du merveilleux mariage d'Audrey et Percy".

Pas un seul repas ne passait sans que le sujet du banquet de mariage soit mis sur la table. A chaque fois qu'Audrey se baladait dans le château, Fleur venait systématiquement lui poser des questions sur la couleur de sa robe de mariée ou la taille de son bouquet.

Ce qui, indéniablement, réveillait l'humour (très) pourrie de la jeune prétendante de Percy: Fleur demandant des informations sur un bouquet de fleurs.

Voilà.

Oui, vous pouvez la frapper.

Percy également était au bord de la crise de nerf. Lui, c'est les foudres de sa mère qu'il subissait. Et, honnêtement, même Audrey quand elle voyait ce qu'il endurait était contente d'avoir Fleur-Le-Pot-De-Colle sur le dos.

* * *

 ** _Ma chérie_**

 ** _Percy et toi allez vous marier! C'est formidable! Pour une fois que tu réussis quelque chose! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est la première fois que tu garde un petit ami aussi longtemps! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ton père et moi sommes fiers de toi!_**

 ** _Je savais que Fleur était une brave gamine! Tu vois! L'avoir dans ton entourage ne peut que t'être bénéfique!_**

 ** _Je ne pense pas que récupérer ma vieille robe de mariée! Ton mariage c'est ton moment! Il faut que tu en profite un maximum! Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il y a des boutiques très intéressantes sur le chemin de traverse!_**

 ** _Bien entendu, il est hors de question qu'on laisse la famille de Percy se charger de tout les préparatifs! Ma chérie, peux-tu leur dire que nous arrivons ton père et moi dans une semaine environs?  
_**

 ** _Si d'ici là tu n'as toujours pas choisie ta robe, ne t'inquiète pas! Maman sera là pour te guider!_**

 ** _Porte toi bien et à bientôt!_**

 ** _Maman._**

* * *

Etat d'urgence activé! La situation devenait complètement ingérable! Il fallait qu'elle st une discussion avec Percy au plus vite, sinon ce qu'il redoutait tout les deux allait véritablement se passer!

Soyons bien clair: il était tout simplement hors de question qu'un quelconque mariage ait lieu! Ils n'allaient quand même pas officialiser une relation qui, même pour eux, n'était absolument pas claire!

Fleur aurait pu, certes. Sauf qu'il s'agit de l'histoire d'Audrey Lafontaine, petite brune ayant raté une bonne partie de sa scolarité à Beaubâtons; et non pas de celle de Fleur Delacour, grande blonde à moitié Velane et considérée comme une des sorcières les plus douées de l'école de magie française.

Je ne pense pas que la différence entre les deux jeunes femmes soit si compliquée à distinguer. Même la liste de leur points communs est plus courte.

Enfin bref! Sa chère mère allait débarqué et, plus que jamais, Audrey paniquait!

-Audrey! Urgence! Il faut que je te parle maintenant!

Etait-ce un rêve? Percy venait-il vraiment de lui demander de débloquer cette situation? Son honneur allait-il enfin pouvoir être sauf?

-Ouhou! Audrey! Je te parle! T'es dans la lune ou quoi?

\- Quoi? Non je t'écoute! Sortons de cette spirale infernale ensemble!

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Bah t'es pas là pour trouver un moyens d'annuler le mariage?

-Non!

-Perceval Weasley! Dis moi que tu te fiches de moi!

-Pas du tout!

Correction: ce n'était pas un rêve, elle venait de plonger en plein cauchemar! Elle sentait la fin tragique arriver à plein nez, comme dans cette histoire que sa mère lui avait raconté! Un groupe de sorciers ayant décidé de partir en croisière sur un bateau moldu, qui, arrivé au Groenland s'était pris un iceberg en pleine face. Le groupe de sorciers s'était retrouvé loin de tout continent, il ne leur restait que deux solutions: soit ils restaient bloqué sur le navire avec les reste des moldus, soit ils prenaient le risque de faire un transplanage longue distance et de se désartibuler.

Ils étaient vingt, un seul est revenu.

Bizarrement, sur ce coup là, Audrey sentait qu'elle ne ferait pas partis du groupe des survivant.

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _Désolée du plus profond de mon âme! Je voulais écrire plus long et publier plus tôt, mais le syndrome de la page blanche m'a encore frappé! Il faudrait vraiment inventé un vaccins contre ce truc!_

 _Toujours est il que j'ai réussi à m'y mettre et à vous donner ça!_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse._


	26. Chapter 26

Maintenant qu'elle état sûre et certaine que Percy n'avait aucunement l'intention d'annuler leur mariage, Audrey ne sortait plus du dortoirs qu'on lui avait désigné lorsqu'elle était arrivé à Poudlard. Il était strictement hors de question qu'elle croise un Weasley (surtout un), et encore plus sa mère qui était arrivée deux minutes après l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Percy.

Le tact, la finesse et la discrétion ne sont pas vraiment des qualités que possèdait Mrs. Lafontaine.

Non.

Elle avait toujours été plus du genre explosive et démarrant au quart de tour dès qu'il y avait un potin. Ou quelque chose d'intéressant à gagner.

Un gendre par exemple.

En revanche la tranquillité qu'Audrey appréciait tant, elle ne l'avait jamais comprise.

Bien qu'elles soient physiquement assez similaire, caractériellement les deux femmes Lafontaine étaient aussi proche que le jour et la nuit peuvent l'être.

C'est notamment pour cela qu'Audrey n'allait voir sa mère qu'en tout dernier recours. Quand elle était vraiment désespérée ou incapable de réfléchir correctement. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas celle qui lui avait fais voir le jour. Loin de là! C'est juste que, chez les Lafontaine, lorsqu'il y a divergence d'opinion ça termine toujours en crise de hurlement et de " de toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute avec vous".

Bref. Le genre de querelle que tout ados a normalement avec ses parents.

Sauf qu'Audrey et sa mère sont sortie de cette période de grand trouble dans la vie d'un humain. Même si Audrey avait de sérieux doutes sur ce point concernant sa génitrice.

Enfin! Revenons-en au compte-rendu de l'exil de celle qu'il faudrait appeler Mrs. Weasley d'ici moins d'une semaine si cet imbécile de Percy refusait encore et toujours de changer d'avis.

Eclaircissons un point ensemble.

Audrey aime Percy.

Percy aime Audrey.

C'est une évidence. Elle agis toujours de manière totalement stupide lorsqu'elle est perturbée. Ses crises de jalousie par lettres interposée, son retour en Angleterre et ses discours sans queue ni tête en sont la preuve.

Et Percy le lui avait avoué clairement. Et il l'avait suivie en France. Et il avait répondue à sa crise de jalousie. Et il s'était inquiété pour elle. Et, le détail le plus évident de tous: il veut se marier.

Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de surprise si j'annonce que c'est justement ce dernier petit truc qui dérangeait notre chère Audrey.

Rappelons un des point essentiel du caractère des Audrey en général: Elles sont toutes sans exception de grandes romantiques!

Et si on regarde un peu plus profondément sa situation, il n'y avait strictement rien eu de ce genre entre elle et Percy.

Sauf si la déclaration de Percy sur son lit d'hôpital compte. Tout comme leur sortie au festival de Yoddle. Ou les jeux de société avec un Percy malade comme un chien.

Bref, rien de très mignon!

Le romantisme est une notion très personnel. Pour notre Audrey cela correspond a des rendez-vous sous la pluie, des abandons, des retrouvailles dans les pleurs. Des aux revoirs déchirant sur le quai d'une gare. Des dîner aux chandelles...

En clair toutes les choses les plus nunuches qu'un être humain peut produire!

Et toutes les choses pour lesquels Percy n'est absolument pas doué!

Ils étaient donc dans une impasse. Pour que leur histoire puisse avancer, il aurait fallu qu'ils fassent tout deux des concessions. Qu'Audrey espère moins et que Percy agissent plus, quitte à se rendre totalement ridicule!

Sauf qu'il est bien connu qu'ils sont également tout les deux plus borné que la plus têtue des mules! La rupture qu'eu Percy avec sa famille en est la preuve ultime.

la seul solution qu'il leur restait, Audrey ne voulait même pas l'envisager.

Hors de question de lui être redevable encore une fois! Si'il y a bien un truc que notre française préféré a horreur d'entendre c'est "c'est grâce à moi tout ça, bla bla bla"

C'est-a-dire la phrase préféré de Fleur, même si quand elle lui a sortit pour la première fois c'était dans d'autre circonstances...

* * *

 _Début de la sixième année a Beauxbâtons_

 _\- Audrey tu as vraiment un sacré culot! Ne pas me remercier après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! C'est grâce à moi si Cléante est définitivement débarrassé de toi! Tu es d'une impolitesse affligeante!_

 _-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Fleur! J't'avais strictement rien demandé!_

* * *

Oui, il fallait pourtant qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Fleur était encore une fois sa seule chance.

Mine de rien, en la forçant a rompre avec Cléante, elle l'avait plutôt aidé... Finalement Audrey aurait peut-être dû la remercier!

Mais, bien entendu, tous cela aurait été bien trop facile sans l'intervention de Madame Fierté (une autre qualité que possèdent les Audrey).

Si ne pas prendre une décision formelle quand à son mariage signifiait forcément faire appel à une Fleur Delacour-Weasley toujours prête à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, il fallait qu'elle choisissent au plus vite.

Se marier dans moins d'un mois avec Percy Weasley du ministère de la Magie Britannique, ou finir vieille fille dans une maison pleine de chats.

Et il est de notoriété pour tout les français qui la connaisse, qu'Audrey à véritablement les chats en horreur.

* * *

 _Voilà_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra, même s'il n'y a pas encore de mariage, je vous avoue que c'est un sujet que j'ai assez de mal à écrire..._

 _Donnez-moi votre avis, positif ou négatif, je prends tout!_

 _A plus pour la suite!_

 _Eaonya, éternelle rêveuse!_


End file.
